A Marriage Most Convenient
by frolics.with.froggies
Summary: Bella Baggins is in quite the quandary when her father dies unexpectedly. Her home, Bag End, is entailed away and only marriage will save it. Thorin Durinson has recently become the guardian of his two nephews, Fili and Kili, who desperately need a mother figure. Magistrate Gandalf Grey suggests a marriage most convenient for both parties. Victorian AU, Fem!Bilbo
1. An Unexpected Death

Bella Baggins wished that her father's death could be the most pressing thing on her mind. She had loved Sir Bungo Baggins quite dearly and was greatly saddened by his sudden death. However, other issues had to be taken care of before she gave herself time to grieve. While her mother's wild and Scottish Took side would be prone to the melodramatic, Bella was first and foremost a young British woman. From the south at that. She was not the type to let her emotions get the best of her, even when all she wanted to do was throw herself upon her bed and weep.

No, Bella's problem beyond funeral arrangements and overwhelming sadness, was that in one short week she would have no home and her dear father's estate, Bag End, would be given to the odious Baron Sackville-Baggins and his even more horrid wife Lobelia.

The issue here was an entailment and marriage. Bella had always known that her father's estate would be entailed away until she was married. At which point the estate would be held in trust for her second son with her husband as the estate manager. At least in that case the estate would stay in the family and she could ensure that all those who worked on the estate, like the lovely Gamgees', would be well cared for.

Now though, with her father flung dead from his prized show stallion, and not even a suitor in site, Bella Baggins was in quite the pickle.

Her dowry, which was by no means small, would be enough for Bella to live off of until she was quite old. Not in the same fashion as she would with the income of Bag End filling her coffers, but enough that she would never want for a warm fire, good food, and a well written book.

There were others to think of though. Farmers who might not fare so well under the Sackville-Baggins who were well known to overspend and outstrip the income of their own estate. Bella hated to think that her friends and childhood playmates would be left to destitute. Or a harder life in the fields. Or even be forced into those horrid factories that were popping up in the North and London. Quite a few reports of children with missing limbs had reached Bella's ears and it made her shiver to think of young Samwise being left to such a fate.

It would have been better if her cousin Drogo had been the entail to Bag End. At least he and Primula were good and easy folk. Their son Frodo was Bella's godson and one of the happiest tykes that there had ever been. Yes, Bella could clearly picture all of them living quite happily at Beg End.

She had to sigh at the thought. Such wishful thinking was no good. Of no use at all really. It was not Drogo that Bella was dealing with. It was Otho and Lobelia.

Bella was in the sunroom at Bag End taking tea and contemplating matters when a maid entered the room to announce a Magistrate Gandalf Grey to see her. Bella nearly dropped her tea cup into her lap. Magistrate Grey had been a dear old friend of Bella's mother. The very infamous Lady Belladonna Took Baggins. In her youth Belladonna had been quite the scandalous young lady. She would travel without a companion, she would sit in with men when they took their brandy, and she would often speak of business in public. Worse over, Belladonna had had the rather ludicrous desire to marry the much older Bungo Baggins who was not only fifteen years her senior, but several ranks lower than she. Belladonna was the daughter of Earl Took of Scotland. While not nearly as impressive as the daughter of an English Earl, it was still a position that would have enabled her to marry any Laird she chose in Scotland and quite well in England with her 30,000 pound dowry.

The story of Belladonna and Bungo had been quite salacious at the time. The old southern gentlemen had land and a comfortable home, but he was hardly the adventure that many had envisioned for the flashy Belladonna. Bella had often thought it was her father's quite nature that had attracted her mother. Bungo had never urged his wife to be anything but herself. A courtesy he had given Bella as well. Bella had been allowed to study and learn whatever she wished with little attention payed to whether it was ladylike or not.

Which brought in Magistrate Grey. Who had married Bungo and Belladonna before the bands of marriage had been read and gave no time for any objection from eithers' family. He had been a regular houseguest at Bag End, often bringing exciting toys for young Bella. Once fireworks from China which had made her the envy of the other children. They weren't too put out though, as they were invited to watch the display that the Magistrate put on.

Gandalf Grey had not been to Bag End since the death of Belladonna some seven years ago. He had written once to Bungo, asking to be forgiven for his distance. Bag End, he had said, was full of too many memories. Bungo had understood, as every corner he turned in his home reminded him of his wife. Bella had not been so understanding.

When the Magistrate entered the sunroom he was much older than Bella remembered. Granted she had been only fourteen when she had last seen him at her mother's funeral. He had looked old to her even then. Now though, he looked much aged. Bella's eyes stung. Her mother and father were gone. Here stood the last formative adult of her childhood. Even he looked like he would be gone from her life soon.

"My dear Miss. Baggins how you have grown," Magistrate Grey began.

"I am Miss. Baggins now? And here I thought you would always call me Bella. Should I refer to you as Magistrate Grey?" she asked. As a young girl she had gotten away with Mr. Gandalf or the occasional Uncle Gandalf when she truly wanted something from him. The familial claim had always made Gandalf putty in the young ladies hands.

"My dear Bella, still yourself I see," he replied with a sad smile. He opened his arms to her, and it was quickly far too much. Bella barely placed her teacup down properly before she was in his arms, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I know, I know," he whispered as he held her close. Tears were pricking at his blue eyes and when Bella glanced up at him she saw several on his cheeks. That only seemed to make it worse and her tears became sobs.

"Oh Gandalf, what shall I do?" she gasped into his chest. He rubbed a hand comfortingly along her back.

"That, my dear, is precisely why I am here," he responded. Bella stiffened and looked up again. He had a look of grim determination in his eyes.

"I think you should explain," she said softly. Doing her best to compose herself. "Tea?" she asked weakly. Gandalf gladly accepted a cup and the two sat on opposite sides of the table where the tea was served.

"Your father wrote me several years ago that should the worst happen while you were under your majority, I should take legal guardianship over you. That is clearly not the case, as you reached your majority some three months ago. However, your father as expressed concern that you were always quite fixated on the entailment and had no desire to see Bag End in the hands of the Baron and Baroness."

"There is only one way around the entailment," Bella said looking down, "and I am afraid I have no suitor to marry at the last moment to keep Bag End under my control."

"What would you say if I told you that I had such a man?" Gandalf asked.

Bella looked up and met Gandalf's eyes. A man to marry? A stranger no doubt. Bella had always hoped that she would marry for love. Or at the very least friendship.

"What kind of man marries a young woman in desperate need? What is his great fault of character that he should need to be wed as desperately as I?" she asked, trying to keep her wits about her.

"His name is Thorin Durinson. He is the Earl of Erebor."

Bella nearly spit out her tea, but only good manners stopped her. "Why on Earth would the Earl of Erebor, the richest earldom in Scotland, need to marry me?"

"Lord Durinson had recently become the guardian of his two young nephews. His sister died quite tragically in a great fire but four months ago if you will remember. It was well reported."

Bella nodded, still not sure how Gandalf could think this had to do with her or was an incentive to marriage.

"Thorin is a very dear friend of mine. He has asked for my help finding a lady who would help with his nephews. One that is able to help educate them and would spend time with them. As you can image not many ladies of status are interested in raising two young men who stand to inherit an Earldom."

"And you think that I could do this?" Bella questioned. It was true that Bella had always known that she could not stay in Bag End forever. She would have to leave to her husband's house. Scotland was very away. It was wild in a way that the tame hedges of her Shire never would be.

"I had thought to set up a meeting in London quite soon," Gandalf admitted. "To see if you two would even like each other. Give time for friendship to grow. Let you even meet Fili and Kili who are so painfully shy that you would see instantly how dearly they need a woman's… shall we say softness? Easy heart perhaps?"

"But I have a week," Bella said softly.

"Yes, and Thorin is in London. Not fifty miles away. He is an honorable man. If I were to explain your situation he would rise to the occasion. I have mentioned you several times as the only lady of my acquaintance who would fill the role he seeks for a wife."

"I see your logic," Bella agreed. She was still quiet. Still contemplating. Still painfully aware that she must be in shock. Her father was not cold yet. Her home was at risk. Now marriage, the most important choice a woman could make, was looming. How could she trust herself to make the right decision?

"I always thought to marry for love," Bella whispered into her cup. "I love Bag End. I love the people who work this land. I suppose marrying to preserve all that is also marrying for love in a way."

"There is much love in the world Bella," Gandalf told her, he reached out a hand and placed it on hers. "I would like to believe that you will never be bereft of it."

Bella stayed silent for several moments more. Tears were still leaking from her eyes. Her hands were shaking and her breath was erratic. To Gandalf she looked so small and so scared. Not different at all from the young lady who had buried her mother at fourteen.

"London then. We should make for London post haste." Bella said at last.


	2. Late Night Contemplation

Thorin Durinson, the Oakenshield of the North, had never felt more tired in his life. He sat by a fire in his study with a very stiff glass of whisky in his hand. It was his first drink of the night, and would be his only. Thorin had seen what leaning too much on drink could do to a man. His grandfather Thror had not been called the Mad Earl for nothing. Mad with whisky on his breath.

While Thorin's father Thrain had preached abstinence to an extreme, Thorin held to the more moderate position. That just a little would not hurt. He did not plan to fall prey to the golden liquid in his glass.

Though if there was ever a time when he would be tempted to indulge over much it would be now. His sister, his poor beautiful sister, was dead. Had been dead for months now. The permanence of it all was sinking into Thorin's heart. Dis had been younger. Strikingly alive. Thorin could not divorce her from life in his mind. She who had been the very essence of energy and vitality.

Her sons had not been different. Fili, who was twelve, had been the more solemn of the two even before his mother's death. He had been prone to scampering through bramble and dale with knives in his hands. He had been learning the art of throwing his knives in the wild. The lad had even managed to kill a rabbit not too long ago.

Kili on the other hand had always been loud. Even as a wee babe his squalls had echoed through hearth and home. Now, as a young boy of eight, he was quite for the first time in his life. No toy bow and arrows littered the nursery. No books lay every which way on the floor. He did not wish to ride his pony. He did not wish to do anything at all. It was sickening to Thorin, for Kili had been so like Dis as a child. The death of his spirit seemed to echo the death of his mother.

Thorin wished, not for the first time that the boys had a father. He was dead too. Dis had married their distant cousin Nain, a Laird of the Ironhalls. It had not been a love match, but the two had similar dispositions and had found great friendship in each other. Nain had been called to war against the French while Dis had been pregnant with Kili. He was felled in battle against the forces of General Smaug.

Now it was just Thorin to look after his nephews and he felt that he could not do anything right. They needed a soft hand and cheer. Something he had never been good at providing. Which was why he had had the harebrained idea that he should _marry_. Of all foolish ideas, this one might be the worst.

Thorin had never been one for marriage. He was a consummate bachelor. It was not that the female form did not appeal to him. It was that he did not trust his own since to marry a woman who wanted _him_ as much as she wanted the Earldom of Erebor. There had been the incident in his youth… but no he wouldn't think on that tonight.

He would think on Magistrate Gandalf Grey whom he had confessed his woes to the night after Dis' funeral. The Magistrate who had assured Thorin that hope was not lost and that he knew of a young lady that would do quite well for Thorin.

"I'm not looking for love Gandalf," Thorin had growled at the old man. "I don't need some lady to do well by me. I need her to do well by Fili and Kili."

"Just the same," he had responded, "Belladonna Baggins the second would do quite well for you. Perhaps you have heard the name?"

"Belladonna Baggins? Yes that does sound familiar. When I was a lad there was a scandal?" Thorin had inquired.

"Yes indeed," Gandalf had replied with a rueful twist of his lips, "Belladonna Baggins, nee Took, ran off and married Bilbo Baggins of a southern Shire in England. I married them myself before the bands of marriage were properly read."

"I often wonder how you've managed to keep your position as a Magistrate," said Thorin.

"Oh it is a common question," Gandalf had laughed, "But usually my excuses get me by with the Council of White. My defense for that one was they were far too in love to wait even a moment longer. I've painted myself as a grand romantic amongst my peers."

"Was that a Took name you said earlier?" Thorin asked. Took was a fine Scottish family. Their Earldom was near the Wall, but it only made them slightly more 'proper' than the other Scottish folk.

"Yes, Bella Baggins is the granddaughter of Lord Took. Her dowry is what Bag End has given her and what is left of her mother's. It is quite grand for a young English lady."

"The Tooks would not be a poor alliance to gain," Thorin had conceded. "How old is Miss. Baggins?"

"She is but one and twenty."

Thorin looked at Gandalf incredulously. "And you think a young British girl is going to want to marry a Scottish man of five and thirty?"

"Bella Baggins has a soft heart. She is well educated. Not just as a lady but in ways of men. Her father let her pick up whatever books she liked. I admit I have not seen her for seven years now," Gandalf was interrupted by a snort from Thorin, "but I would wager that has not changed. Her father writes me often of her accomplishments."

"And you think she would suit the boy's temperaments? They will keep her skirts dirty and her hair tousled."

"As a girl she was much inclined to dirty skirts and tousled hair," and there was Gandalf's cheeky grin. "If Bella is not so inclined now, I doubt it would take long to persuade her again."

"I suppose a meeting would not hurt," Thorin had muttered.

What a fool he had been to make such a statement. Agreeing to meet with some prim and proper English lass. What would his cousins say if he brought home such woman? They would laugh until they fell out of their seats.

Thorin was quite sure that whenever the meeting took place, he would find Miss. Baggins quite disagreeable and she would find him the same. There was no danger here of being saddled with the worst. Only the foolish meddling of an old Magistrate.

There was a part of Thorin that was hopeful though. What if somehow he did manage to meet a woman who would put Fili and Kili above everything else? A woman who did not give two figs about being an Earl's wife, but who would love Erebor to her bones. That would be ideal. The time was quickly passing for ideal to matter.

It was simple. He needed to marry and it needed to be soon. The boys were not doing well. He was failing them. It was on Dis' very grave that he swore he would do right by her sons.

It was time to start living up to that.

Thorin finished his drink and stood from his armchair. He found a small candle to light the halls of his London townhome, Ered Luin. He made his way to his bedroom and tried to clear his head. Sleep would come and perhaps this would all be clearer in the morning when he was not morose from the effects of whisky.

* * *

For Bella the statement of post haste really meant that they should leave in the morning.

It was Monday evening when Gandalf had come, and her father had died on Saturday. The wake was to last till Wednesday and the funeral was on Friday. Bella felt incredibly guilty for leaving her father's body. She should be the main one observing it.

But time was running out. The will was set to be read next Monday and that would be the day that Bella no longer had any claim to her home. She would be quickly turned out with not so much as a silver tea spoon to her name. Just her dowry.

She and Gandalf had agreed that if possible she and Lord Durinson would need to come to an agreement tomorrow. It was unheard of to travel while in mourning. To marry while in morning. To do anything really while she wore black for the next six months. While it was little consolation to her, at least Lord Durinson would also be dressed in black. He too was in mourning.

Gandalf had promised that he would pen a missive to Lord Durinson tonight and would send it with the light to London as an express. The letter should beat them there by a few hours and give the Lord some warning to their arrival.

Bella had never felt as unseemly as this. Writing ahead to a prospective suitor. It made her blush.

With any luck she and Lord Durinson would be wed before nightfall and she could return to Bag End before her father's wake ended. Assuming that Lord Durinson was willing to let his new wife travel so soon without him. So much of all of this was assumption and none of it made Bella feel comfortable.

She was entrusting her freedom, her very independence, to a stranger. He could ask her to do most anything once they were wed, and she would be bound by the law to carry it out. Bella prayed that Gandalf was right, that this Thorin Durinson was a good man who only wished to marry for the sake of his nephews.

If not, Bella was putting herself into a very vulnerable position. By proxy all of Bag End was vulnerable.

'Please just be better than the Baron,' Bella whispered to herself as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Fili and Kili

Lord Thorin Durinson of Erebor

Ered Luin, London

Thorin,F

I am afraid I must report a great tragedy on the part of Miss. Belladonna Baggins of whom I previously spoke to you of. Miss. Baggins has lost her father, a dear friend of mine, Sir. Bungo Baggins. He lays in wake until Wednesday and will be buried with all ceremony on Friday.

While the death of a father is quite a tragedy indeed, Miss. Baggins is also one of many unfortunate ladies who cannot inherit her home. Bag End is one of the most beautiful homes in all the southern Shires. It is entailed away to Baron Otho Sackville-Baggins. I do not know if you have met, but let me assure you of the odiousness of his character.

The young lady will soon be without a home. While she would always be welcome to stay with me or any of her kind relations, I know that Bella's grief would increase tenfold to think of her beloved home in the hands of Sackville-Baggins. Many of her childhood friends work the land, much in the way Erebor is worked by childhood friends of yours. I am sure you understand her position, that she would not trust their fate to anyone but herself.

This situation and some of Miss. Baggins' grief could be avoided. The entail would allow a husband of Miss. Baggins to hold the estate in trust. The eventual inheritance would go to Miss. Baggins' second son. The assumption long being that a first son would inherit his father's estate.

I bring Miss. Baggins to London presently and we will be in town by mid-afternoon today. I could quite easily acquire a special license from Archbishop Elrond should we chance upon a suitor for Miss. Baggins in town. Ered Luin shall be our first stop of course as Miss. Baggins expressed quite an interest in meeting your nephews when I described them to her. She remembers well what it is like to lose a mother at such an age, having buried her own at fourteen.

Till this afternoon,

Magistrate Gandalf Grey

* * *

Thorin received the missive from Gandalf Grey during a late breakfast with Fili and Kili. He did not usually read post at the table, but an express from the Magistrate was worth breaking propriety over.

Thorin leaned back in his chair when we was finished, a very grim expression on his face.

"What is it uncle?" asked Fili. Fili did not look overly concerned at least. Just curious. Good, Thorin didn't want his face to make his nephews worry.

"Just a letter from Gandalf Grey. You remember him, yes?" Thorin queried.

Kili nodded his head excitedly. "Oh yes! He always brings the best toys. Almost as good as the ones Mr. Bifur makes." Bifur, Thorin's manservant, often doubled his role as the boys' keeper. He would carve them this and that. He had made Kili a bow and arrows, though Kili had yet to make use of the gift.

"Well do not let Mr. Bifur hear that or he shall have your heads," Thorin said with a smile. "Magistrate Grey shall be coming by this afternoon to discuss business with me." Thorin paused, should he mention Miss. Baggins to his nephews? By the sound of the letter she was looking to be married and fast.

"He is also bringing with him a young lady. A good friend of his called Miss. Baggins." Thorin said, trying to mention the young lady with as little expression as possible.

Thankfully the boys didn't seem to think anything of a Miss. Baggins visiting and very little about Gandalf. Thorin doubted Gandalf would bring toys either, meaning the boys would pay little attention to him either.

Thorin's head was in knot. Miss. Baggins needed to be married. Not for his wealth or to be an earl's wife, but to keep her families land in her family. At least he could be assured of her motives in marriage. Good God was he considering this?

What mattered most was how she reacted to Fili and Kili. Perhaps he could find a way to leave her alone with them. Well not really alone. He could leave Bofur or Bifur to observe in the room. Or perhaps Mrs. Redfire, the housekeeper.

That would be the way to decide it. See if she talked to the boys. See if they reacted well to her. He would make an excuse to her, say that he needed to speak to Gandalf in his study before they spoke as a group.

His head was still in knots.

* * *

Bella Baggins could scarcely believe that she was in a carriage with Gandalf Grey in London to try and get married to a man she had never met. This was the kind of thing her mother would be expected to do. Never a Baggins.

She had even left home without a handkerchief. The horror.

The carriage stopped in front of a stately townhome. Bella peered out the carriage window at a lovely white building with stone appropriately set in an arch over the entrance way. The door was blue, which seemed odd. "Why is the door blue," she asked, stifling a laugh.

"Ered Luin means Blue Mountains. The Durinson's are quite fond of their Mountains," Gandalf said with a sniff. "Erebor means Lonely Mountain."

Bella let a small smile grace her face. Mountains. How very wild of these Durinsons. They would be like her Took relations then. The Tooks named everything after forests.

The coachmen opened up the carriage door and Gandalf exited first. He then extended a hand for Bella, whose black gloved hand took his as he helped her down. She was not overly used to her mourning clothes that were made of paramatta silk with crape embroidery. It was a very heavy dress. Bella was not looking forward to wearing it, or dresses quite similar to it, for the next six months. At least when she went into light mourning she would be allowed dresses of grey, lavender, and white. A full year before she could wear greens or blues again. Her father would be sad, for he was quite fond of Bella in a green frock that would bring out her eyes. Or blue that would make her hair seems golden in sunlight. He had always called her his Summer Day.

Gandalf took her arm in his and they walked their way up to the town home. Gandalf rung the bell, and they did not have to wait long before the door was opened by a maid. Gandalf handed her their cards and explained that Lord Durinson should be expecting them.

They maid ushered them into the sitting room and went to fetch her Master and refreshments.

The room they found themselves in was well decorated. Perhaps a little gauche for Bella's taste, but every piece of furniture or painting was obviously well made. There were several trinkets decorating shelves or side tables, mathoms as her father would call them,

The maid returned with tea and assured them that Lord Durinson would be with them shortly. Bella poured Gandalf and herself some tea, and then began to fidget between sips. How had she neglected to ask Gandalf what Lord Durinson looked like? He could be ancient with a hump for all she knew. And here she was, agreeing to marry whatever manner of man walked through that door. She began to feel a bit green under her collar.

Finally, after five or so minutes that felt like twenty, Bella heard footsteps coming their way. More than just the heavy steps of a man though. There were lighter steps that must belong to his nephews. The steps neared, and finally a man appeared in the doorway.

He was handsome. Or at least, he should be handsome. He had dark hair that was peppered with grey that cut short and appropriate to style. He had closely trimmed sideburns, but no facial hair. Bella wondered how he would look with a goatee. He was very tall, around six feet. Bella felt quite dwarfed at her five foot height. His figure was trim, but it would not surprise her to find him quite strong.

He was handsome, but something about the eyes made him look like a man not to be trifled with.

Next to him stood two young boys. The eldest was blond with blue eyes, but not nearly as serious as his uncles'. He was tall for his age, not quite as tall as Bella though. He would be hitting a growth spurt soon though if he was twelve as Gandalf said. His younger brother had dark hair, much more like his Uncles'. Unlike the others he had dark eyes. They were very sad eyes, and Bell felt a great desire to sweep the young boy into her arms for a hug.

She and Gandalf stood, and Gandalf made the introduction.

"Lord Durinson, may I present Miss. Baggins of Bag End." Lord Durinson gave a curt nod and then indicated his nephews.

"May I present to you Miss. Baggins, my nephews Fili and Kili Durinson." He indicated each as he said their name. Bella graced them with a smile and a small curtsey. The boys both seemed intrigued as they were often ignored in company.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Gandalf here tells me that you two are quite the mischief makers. Some of his stories remind me of my own youth." Fili let a grin spread across his face. "My father would be hard pressed to have me in by supper as I'd be off with my Took cousins. We would steal mushrooms from a neighboring farm," Bella told them with a wink.

Bella straightened to look at Lord Durinson. She did not see the look of 'I told you,' that Gandalf was shooting him.

"Miss. Baggins if you will excuse me, I would like to have a word with Gandalf. The boys will stay to keep you company. They've been learning to entertain."

"Oh at that age," she said to the boys, "It is quite dull isn't it? All the etiquette."

"It's horrible!" exclaimed Fili. "Why should it matter which way a teacup is facing or which hand you serve tea with?"

"You are quite in luck then Master Fili, for it is often the women folk who take on such tasks. I imagine beyond the basics you will not be expected to know overly much."

"We shall take our leave then," said Gandalf. And the two exited the room. A woman entered shortly after and stood in the doorway. She was clearly employed by the house, and judging by her stiff collar and white apron she was the house keeper. Perhaps she was to ensure the boys did not make too much mischief.

"Now then," said Bella to the two boys. "Why don't you show me what you've learned? It is a pain I agree, but one day there will be a fetching young Miss. That you will want to impress. And serving tea incorrectly will certainly make her think she has met a heathen."

"Maybe that is what we want!" said Fili excitedly. "A monster from the wilds!" Bella laughed softly. "A monster with manners is still the preferable one to meet." Fili smiled ruefully.

"Now Kili," said Bella to the younger boy who had not said a word or even smiled since coming into company. "Why don't we start with you. I'll poor the tea yes? And here is a wafer cake if I am not mistaken. With honey! My goodness you must have a good cook!" Bella noticed the housekeeper straighten and listen closer.

"Yes. Mr. Bombur. He's Mrs. Redfire's husband," said Kili, nodding towards the housekeeper.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Ma'am. I am Bella Baggins." Bella said to Mrs. Redfire.

"A right pleasure to meet you as well Miss. Baggins," said Mrs. Redfire. She had a heavy Scottish lilt to her voice. She was stiff by the door still, which seemed to make it clear that she would be keeping her distance, but would not be leaving the room.

"Why are you wearing black?" asked Kili quite suddenly. "Did someone die?"

Bella had to pause and breathe for a moment. Children were quite blunt when they chose to be. It was why she had never been a favorite among other children when she was a child. Bella had always said whatever thought came to mind. She had offended many, and her mother had had to teach her how to curb her tongue.

"Yes Kili, my father. He passed on Saturday." Bella explained softly. She would not cry in front of the children.

"Why are you here then," Fili asked. "When Mama died we were not expected to make calls or do anything."

"Mr. Gandalf asked if I would accompany him," Bella decided to reply. She did not think 'I am here to pressure your uncle into marriage' would sound all too appropriate.

"Mr. Gandalf brings the best toys. Not as good as Mr. Bifur though," Kili said. "Mr. Bifur made me a bow and arrows."

"Are you any good," Bella asked with forced excitement in her voice. Anything to get off the topic her father.

"I've never tried. There really isn't anywhere in London to practice. When we go up to Erebor maybe…" he trailed off.

"The park perhaps. Or a slightly wooded area," Bella supplied. "I've never liked visiting London myself. My family always avoided it."

Bella hesitated, trying to think of a way to connect herself to the boys. To say the things that were really too inappropriate to say to a young child she had just met. "After my mother died…" Bella said trailing off. Both boys looked at her with large eyes. "Well I was fourteen at the time. I didn't much come to London after that. Only to make my courtesy at court."

Kili's eyes seemed to well with tears. "You're alone like us then?" he asked.

"I'm not alone," Bella said to him. "I've got good friends. A large family. My Aunts and Uncles in Tuckborough would always welcome me. Like you have your Uncle."

"It's not the same without your Mum and Da though," Fili told her.

"No it's not." Bella agreed. The boys looked surprised that she admitted it. Bella knew what everyone must be telling them. That it got better. Things would heal. They would be okay.

"I will never stop missing my mother or my father. They were so terribly dear to me. But the heart mends. It does. It never heals, and you never stop missing them, but it does stop hurting all the time. I promise" she said reaching her hand toward Kili's.

She was not prepared for the great cry he gave. Like a wounded animal. And she soon found herself with her arms filled with small child. Sobbing much like she had the night before into Gandalf's chest. She did not shush him, but let him have his tears.

Fili looked awkward now. Bella supposed a young man thought he was not supposed to cry. And truly he wasn't. Not in front of a woman he did not know. She decided to look elsewhere for his dignity. She did not look back directly until a few tears were wiped away from his eyes which she glanced from her sidelong looks.

Mrs. Redfire looked quite concerned, but did not move.

"I miss Mama so much," Kili sobbed into her dress.

"I know," was all Bella said, rubbing a hand down his back.

She let him cry for a few moments more, before she pulled his face away so they could look at each other. "What helped me," she told him, "was that I knew my mother would want to see me have great adventures. She must be looking down from heaven and thinking, 'why doesn't that girl do more than mope about.'"

Kili nodded, "Mama liked to go exploring with us."

Fili, who finally seemed comfortable with the conversation again joined back in. "Oh yes! She was so proud when I caught my first rabbit."

Bella asked for the story and it seemed that the mood had been lightened. Kili did not move from his spot on Bella's lap but was quite happy to join Fili in telling Bella all about the forests around Erebor and the adventures that they went on there.

It was in that position that Lord Durinson and Gandalf found them in when they rejoined the group some forty minutes after they had left. If either was surprised by the scene before them, they did not show it.


	4. A Proposal

"Lord Durinson, a Magistrate Grey and Miss. Baggins are here to see you," said Elsbet as she entered the study.

"Thank you Elsbet, I will be down shortly." Thorin replied looking up from his paperwork. He could hardly believe what he had written out, but it was a prenup. Certainly most marriages consisted of a prenuptial agreement, but to have one written out already with Bella Baggins' name seemed preemptive on his part. However, if he was correct Gandalf intended to have him wedded by the end of the evening. Better to be safe.

Stretching, Thorin rose from his seat and went to wrangle Kili and Fili.

He found them in the nursery with their toy soldiers out. Fili was playing halfheartedly while Kili sat and watched. He knocked softly on the doorframe, "Our guests are here," he informed them.

They got up and after Thorin straightened their shirts and fingered through their hair a little he deemed them presentable enough.

The family walked downstairs and down the hall to the sitting room. Thorin took one fortifying breath before he turned the corner to observe the woman who may well be his wife by the end of the day.

She was wearing a lot of black was the first thing he noticed. It shouldn't have surprised him, her father had just died, but for some reason he had not connected his mental supposing's of her with heavy black mourning dresses. She had curly blond hair that was held back in an elegant chiffon. A few curls had escaped and were hanging softly over her ears. She had bright green eyes that looked glassy. He imagined she had cried quite a bit that day. When she stood when they entered he observed a sturdy figure that most would call appealing and was in fashion currently. She was very short.

"Lord Durinson, may I present Miss. Baggins of Bag End," Gandalf began. Thorin gave a curt nod, unsure of what words he should say to the young lady.

"May I present to you Miss. Baggins, my nephews Fili and Kili Durinson," he said. He indicated his nephews appropriately. Miss. Baggins gave a small smile and courtesy to his nephews.

"A pleasure to meet you both," she began. Her voice was quite pleasant. "Gandalf here tells me that you two are quite the mischief makers. Some of his stories remind me of my own youth. My father would be hard pressed to have me in by supper as I'd be off with my Took cousins. We would steal mushrooms from a neighboring farm," Miss. Baggins told them with a wink.

Thorin remembered his own childhood and similar enough adventures with Dis and Frerin. Those had been happy days at Erebor. Better spent outside to avoid his father's sharp words, but still happy. Mother, when she was well, would walk the glens with them and would watch their ponies if they wanted to chase each other in the woods.

So caught up was he in memory, that he almost missed the look Gandalf shot. He would be smug of course. As if he was surprised that Miss. Baggins could speak to children. No doubt Gandalf had prepped her for the interaction.

"Miss. Baggins if you will excuse me, I would like to have a word with Gandalf. The boys will stay to keep you company. They've been learning to entertain," Thorin told her. That may have been a bit of a stretch. They had been instructed on the basic rules behind High Tea, but had never taken it with a non-family member.

Once again Miss Baggins looked down at his nephews instead of at him. "Oh at that age," she said to the boys. "It is quite dull isn't it? All the etiquette."

"It's horrible!" exclaimed Fili. "Why should it matter which way a teacup is facing or which hand you serve tea with?"

Thorin wanted to rub the bridge of his nose. He would have to have a talk with Fili about things you say to strangers and things that you do not. His preciousness could quickly turn to rudeness with age.

"You are quite in luck then Master Fili, for it is often the women folk who take on such tasks. I imagine beyond the basics you will not be expected to know overly much," said Miss. Baggins. Well perhaps Gandalf had not coached her over much. She did seem to have a natural ease with children. More than she had with him, she could barely meet his eyes.

"We shall take our leave then," said Gandalf. He looked brightly at Thorin and the two made their way out of the tearoom. Mrs. Redfire was in wait outside the room and Thorin nodded at her to enter. She would give him a positive or negative review when they returned through code. If she approved she would ask if the guests were staying for supper. If she disapproved she would remind him of his commitment at the theater that night.

When they were safely ensconced in his study and out of earshot Thorin turned to Gandalf with a scowl. "You've put me in a right position you meddling old man!" Thorin exclaimed to him.

Gandalf, instead of looking offended, looked rather amused. "Whatever can you mean Thorin? You asked me to help you find a young lady to marry who would do well with Fili and Kili. I have presented you with a young woman who needs to marry and by all appearances does get along with Fili and Kili."

"You have brought before me a woman who needs to be married, if I am to understand your plan correctly, tonight." Thorin felt quite exacerbated at the old Magistrate.

"Do you have any objections to Miss. Baggins so far?" asked Gandalf mildly.

"I do not know Miss. Baggins well enough to have objections. All I know of her is that she is a young woman of pleasing face who must marry or lose her home."

"Well you know what I have told you of her as well. That she is a well learned woman. I recently learned that she kept the books of Bag End. Her father would check them of course, but he let her have first go. She is kind, she is charming, and she appears to like children. She stole mushrooms when she was young."

"Yes and the mushrooms are obviously what recommend her the most," Thorin replied with a sarcastic snort.

"In all seriousness Thorin. Will you have her?" asked Gandalf.

Thorin looked anywhere but at those steel grey eyes. Would he have her? There was no one else that he currently sought to have. Why not Bella Baggins? She was pleasing to look at, had good manners, and appeared to do well with Fili and Kili.

There was no reason to object to her other than the fact that they were strangers. The strangeness would fade fast though through constant company.

"Yes," he said at last, "I will have her provided Mrs. Redfire gives a positive report on how Miss. Baggins does with the boys."

"You are testing her then?" Gandalf asked, somewhat amused.

"Can you blame me?" Thorin replied.

"No, though it would not surprise me if she charms your nephews completely. Her father often wrote to me of how she has wrapped her godson around her finger."

Thorin gave a soft laugh, really more an exhale of air. He strode over to his desk. "I drew this up today. It is a prenuptial agreement. I think you will find the terms satisfactory."

Gandalf took the document and read through it quickly. He was used to these kinds of things and knew which parts were the most important for Bella's situation.

"You've been quite generous with her. You had little need. Her dowry is 35,000 pounds," Gandalf informed him.

Thorin was surprised at that. Gandalf had told her that she had an impressive dowry. He had assumed it closer to 20,000. "That much? Truly?" he asked in shock.

"Oh yes. Bella's mother left her the greater part of 30,000 pounds from her own dowry. You know Old Took. He doted upon Belladonna so. She was his only daughter, and the sons would do well enough with the lairdships in Tuckborough."

It was quite a fortune to add to Erebor. It was the wealthiest earldom in Scotland, but more would not hurt. He could already see how the funds could be taken improve certain farms. To invest in new industry. The cotton mills were doing quite well in Northern England.

"You mentioned Bag End. What would you say the annual income of the estate is?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"Oh around 8,000 a year. It was known more for its beauty than its wealth. You were quite right to assume a smaller dowry. If not for Belladonna's, Miss. Baggins would have quite a bit less to her name."

Thorin nodded. Still, it was not a bad holding to have in the south. He would have to ask Miss. Baggins who she wished to steward it or if she had family that would continue residence in the home. It would be more affordable to close the main house completely, but that would lead to less oversite of the land.

"It has been long enough," Thorin said finally. "I think we have left them for enough time that Mrs. Redfire should have an opinion one way or the other of the young Miss."

"I suppose I shall be fetching the license then," Gandalf said with a smile.

"You are quick to assume," Thorin replied.

The two made their way back to the tearoom. The entered in and Thorin did his best to smooth his face into one of calm and regularity. Kili was in Miss. Baggins lap with a red face and glassy eyes. Fili was also glassy eyed, but was talking quite animatedly to Miss. Baggins. Most surprisingly was Kili, who was also speaking in less subdued tones than usual.

Miss. Baggins looked up and smiled at the two entering men. It was a sweet smile.

"Are your guests staying for dinner sir?" asked Mrs. Redfire.

Gandalf gave him a bemused look. "Yes I suppose we are," he said to the housekeeper.

There was nothing for it then. "Miss. Baggins, may I speak to you alone please?"

* * *

Bella felt Kili stiffen in her arms at his uncle's words. There was only one reason for a man to wish to speak to a woman alone. Even young Kili must be aware of that.

"Yes of course Lord Durinson," Bella responded. She did her best to meet his eyes, but they were quite intense.

"If you don't mind Kili," Bella said to him softly. He clambered of her lap and looked at her with the start of a grin on his face. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and moving herself over to Lord Durinson.

She looked up at the Lord and waited for him to lead the way. She did not know where she was going after all.

He seemed to remember that after a moment, and led the way down the hall to a study. It was much less ostentatious than the tearoom. Dark wood that was hard and solid decorated the room. Two comfortable looking armchairs. Oil lamps mounted periodically throughout. The bookshelves appeared to be well stocked, and Bella would have dearly enjoyed perusing his spines. Her father had only ever been lacking on histories. She wondered if Lord Durinson had an interest.

He softly closed the study door behind him. Bella turned from the books to gaze at him and wait. How did one approach these things?

"Miss. Baggins, Magistrate Grey has made your situation quite clear to me," he stated.

"He has made your situation equally clear to me sir," Bella responded.

"Then we can agree that we would both benefit from being united in marriage." Lord Durinson responded. It was said as a statement. Not the stuff or romance or even a slight inflection in tone that would indicate that he had just proposed marriage.

"Yes," Bella replied, "I suppose we can both agree to that."

"I have a few questions, and some conditions if you do not mind," Lord Durinson told her.

"That does seem reasonable."

"You will come to live here at Ered Luin for the remainder of the month after your father's funeral. Then you and the boys will journey north to Erebor. If you should wish to visit your Took relations on the way I would consent. Erebor will be nearly impossible to get to after November, so it is imperative that you arrive towards the start of October to insure ease of travel. I have business in town until mid-October that cannot be neglected. I will join you then.

I expect you to behave in accordance to the law as a wife. No cuckholding me. If you should do such a thing I will have you prosecuted to the extent of the law. I shall endeavor to give you the same courtesy.

The boys are in need of education. For the winter I would wish you to act as their governess. If in the next season you deem it too much work we can hire on a tutor. I have little patience for idleness though Miss. Baggins. I would suggest you find a place in the household to keep yourself busy."

He paused. "I hear many demands, but no questions," was all Bella said. He looked annoyed.

"There is the matter of Bag End. I have little time to see to its Stewardship. Do you have any suggestions? It is for your home that you seek to enter into marriage. Can I trust you with ensuring that it does not fall to ruin?"

"I have a cousin that would gladly take up residence and run the estate," Bella told him. "He and his wife are good people. I would honestly wish the entail upon them and have no need for marriage. Alas it is not so. But my cousin Mr. Drogo Baggins would make an excellent steward."

Thorin shrugged, "It is as you say then."

"I have a demand myself," Bella said to him. He raised an eyebrow, but made no motion to stop her. "I will not have this marriage annulled at a later date on the claim that I did not perform as a wife ought. In such a case the estate will leave your trust and belong to the Baron. I need a child to ensure that my home stays within my families' control"

He seemed surprised. "You speak very frankly for such a young maid," he told her.

"I am afraid the time for maidenly talk has gone Lord Durinson. You will find only my sharp tongue. I pray it does not sting you."

He gave a soft breathy laugh through is nose, "Is that what I should call your tongue then? Sting?"

"Only if it wounds you," Bella replied.

"Well it seems to me Miss. Baggins that we are in agreement for the terms of our marriage. Let us inform the Magistrate that we have need of special license."

"Is there a prenuptial agreement?" asked Bella before he could move to the door.

"Yes, the Magistrate looked over it."

"Just the same, I would like to examine it myself."

Lord Durinson handed her the document. It was not overly long and contained the standard terms and conditions of marriage among the peerage. A healthy allowance for Bella and the usual terms for children.

"Fili is your current heir, is he not?" Bella questioned.

"Yes, but even without that he is due to inherit a lairdship in the Ironhills that I currently hold in trust. Kili can easily take over one of the lairdships of Erebor as well. Neither will be left without resources in the event of a… new heir," he replied.

"Well this does seem to be in order." Bella said. She put down the document. "To the future then, Lord Durinson. May we be happy with our choices."


	5. A Marriage

**AN- Thank you so much those of you who have reviewed. Updates will probably slow down a bit. I was trying to get the story to the 10,000 word mark before I slowed down. By slow down I still do mean two or three a week. The story is completely plotted out and the fluff stops in chapter 7. Then we get into the meat of the story. This chapter, and quite a few future chapters, contains smut. I will be bumping the rating up to M.**

* * *

Bella wished she could make some protest about propriety when Gandalf left her alone at Ered Luin with Lord Durinson, Fili, and Kili. It was not at all proper for her to be left in the company of so many men and none of them familial. Gandalf had not necessarily made it more proper, as he was of no relation to her either, but he would have been appointed her guardian had she been just a few months younger. Bella reasoned away traveling alone with him. Lord Durinson on the other had was soon to be her husband. While a few hours might make no difference to the ton of London, Bella still blushed to think that she was essentially alone in the home of a man. Blessedly Mrs. Redfire kept herself very present.

Gandalf had left to the Church of England in Rivendell Square where Archbishop Elrond often spent his time. It was only the Archbishop who could issue a special license to marry without the bands being read. Or at least a fifteen day wait license that would have a parish prelisted as the wedding location. Usually a special license cost an obscene amount of money. Bella wondered how Gandalf was going to obtain one without negotiating away half of her dowry.

They had not made a formal announcement to the boys yet, who were looking between Lord Durinson and Bella with no small amount of curiosity.

They were still in the tearoom waiting for Mrs. Redfire, or Bella supposed Mr. Redfire, to announce supper.

"Uncle," Fili started, "Why did you ask to see Miss. Baggins alone?"

They did cut to the quick these children. "Miss. Baggins, on the recommendation of Magistrate Grey, has agreed to become my wife," Lord Durinson told the children quite calmly.

The children reacted quickly. Kili looked crossed between excited and upset. Fili looked horrified. "We don't need a new mother!" exclaimed. "I know what you're trying to do Uncle and we don't want someone to replace mum!"

"Fili," Bella began, "I would no more try to replace your mother than Lord Durinson would try to replace your father."

This seemed to make Fili snort, "Uncle Thorin has always tried to replace father. And now he is trying to replace mother." Lord Durinson looked quite angry and like he might just yell at Fili.

Bella thought quickly in order to prevent such a scene. "I swear to you both, I know I could never replace your mother. But I would love to be your aunt. Aunt Bella if you like. Similar to how Gandalf is for you."

"But you'll live with us won't you?" asked Kili. His first words on the matter.

"Yes she will," said Lord Durinson looking quite firmly at Fili.

"I'm glad then," said Kili as he hopped back onto Bella's lap. She wondered if that would become his new favorite position.

She looked over at Lord Durinson who seemed to be holding in his temper as best he could. Fili looked mutinous. But Kili at least looked pleased with the turn of events and began to ask her if she knew how to play with tin soldiers.

* * *

Gandalf returned after a tense dinner between the soon to be family. Kili insisted on being sat next to Bella and Fili had silently been moving his peas around his plate. Thorin looked very annoyed at his nephew's attitude.

When Gandalf returned it was a very simple matter. A special license enabled individuals to be married at any place and at any time. Usually they cost a large amount, but Gandalf had just smiled and said it had been of no consequence.

Bella and Lord Durinson were both suspicious of that statement.

Fili and Kili had looked on while Bella and Lord Durinson repeated the vows that Gandalf said to them, and then they signed the license. Gandalf's signature as Magistrate was filled in at the bottom and they had Mr. Redfire, the rather large cook, sign as witness.

Bella felt like she was doing everything in a tunnel. Sound seemed to be muted and she couldn't even hear herself think. She had always thought there would be some pomp and circumstance to her wedding. That was not the case here. It was simple, efficient, and did not even feel much like a wedding. The words she promised fell from her lips with ease, but held no true meaning.

It wasn't until the entire affair was over and Kili hugged her and began to refer to her as Auntie Bella, that she realized what she had done. Lord Durinson looked at her with those burning eyes of his while she held onto Kili and Bella felt frozen to the spot.

Bella felt a pit rise in her stomach. And to think that the marriage bed was still to come.

* * *

Bella took a very deep breath. She had anticipated this. She had brought pieces from her Trousseau. Looking in the mirror at herself in a new cotton white nightgown made her feel a bit faint. Bella had let her hair down from its simple traveling style. Her blond hair fell down her to her mid-back. She supposed it was a becoming look, and she hoped she did not look like a lamb going to the slaughter.

Bella looked about the room. She could tell it had only been haphazardly cleaned. There were still some streaks of dust on pieces of furniture. Mathoms that were dotted here and there still had a look that they had not been touched for an age. The bed too looked like it had not been touched in sometime, though Bella imagined that it had been fluffed and aired out.

The room smelled musty and the air felt stale, like it was rarely used or even entered.

There was a knock on the side door that made Bella jump.

"Enter," she said with a wavering voice. Lord Durinson entered the room and wrinkled his nose.

"I apologize, Lady Durinson. I did not think over much of this room. As you can see, it has not been of use for a very long time. Perhaps it would be best…" and here he paused.

"It would be best?" Bella pressed.

"It would be best if you took up residence with me for the night." Bella thought she saw a tinge of pink grow on his cheeks. It helped her not go full scarlet to know that he too was embarrassed by the development of these things.

Bella looked down and Lord Durinson coughed awkwardly as if to clear his throat. "Yes," Bella responded, not meeting his eyes. "That would be the most logical thing to do."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at him. His eyes were very bright from the candlelight reflecting in them. It made him appear somewhat other worldly.

"Come," he told her, extending a hand.

Bella walked forward the few steps that separated them and took his hand gently in hers. It was the first time they had touched in private. Her heart was beating so fast Bella was certain that Lord Durinson could hear it.

His fingers curled around hers and he led her into the adjacent room. It was a small sitting room that was intended for a shared breakfast between husband and wife. There was a small writing desk and two bookshelves that were lightly filled. This room did not look overly used, but more so than Bella's bedroom.

He led her across the room into another open door which led to his bedroom. It was fairly dark and there were heavy curtains on the windows so that even the moonlight did not filter through. There was a fire in the grate which gave off a pleasant glow. The warmth was welcome since the night chills of September had begun.

He let go of her hand and turned to close the door to the sitting room. They were wholly alone in the dim bedroom.

With his back turned to her he stated, "We do not have to consummate things tonight if you do not wish Lady Durinson."

Bella was not sure if it was relief that washed over her. She was not certain if she wanted to consummate things tonight. She did not want to be pushed towards it. She knew that it was a necessary act. That she would rather have the first time done with. There was also a part of her that wanted him to want her. A small seed of doubt pushed its way forward. What if he did not find her attractive?

She took a deep breath, "You have given me much today by agreeing to be wed so quickly. It was a scandal you had no reason to take part of other than my benefit. In other circumstances I am sure you would have waited a more usual six weeks or even three months."

He turned and gave her an appraising look, "Yes, I would normally have wished to wait. There was no reason for waiting other than propriety. I had a great need to be married. No less of a need than your own. Mine was just not pushed forward with a time constraint. Do not paint me as noble my Lady, I married you with only my own benefit in mind."

It felt like a slap even if it had not been intended as one. Bella pushed forward though, "I would wish to consummate things sooner rather than later. I would not wish for anyone to think that our marriage was not one in truth."

He did look surprised at least. His eyebrows lifted. "Your sharp tongue does cut to the quick of things."

"Excuse my lack of maidenly candor once again my Lord."

He closed the distance between them and Bella felt very small next to him. He had to be a full foot taller. He raised a hand and hesitantly brushed his fingers against her cheek. She leaned in and looked up at him. She was nervous, but wanted to do this. She needed to ensure that Bag End would always be safe. A child was the only way to ensure that.

"I would make this pleasant for you, if you would allow it," Lord Durinson said gruffly.

"I can't claim to know much of what goes on between a man and a woman," Bella told him, "I've read about the mechanics in books, but as for making it pleasant…My mother had only said that it could be good or bad depending on the character of your husband."

Thorin chucked, "Yes it is something like that. It depends on if the man will prepare his lady well before the mechanics take place. Some women, and I've been told that this depends more on the disposition of the lady than the skill of the man, can find their pleasure during the act. But I do believe most can find their way beforehand."

"It seems so unusual to speak of these things frankly," Bella said with a blush. He was being so upfront. How did he know so much about it? Had he done this with many women?

"Unusual yes, but we are strangers still my Lady. I would hope that we can make up for our strangeness with honesty and frankness."

"That would be for the best. Only… if it is not too forward… while we do this at the very least. Could you call me Bella? When I thought of this moment I was never so formal with my husband."

He smiled at her. "Bella then. You should call me Thorin. I can't say I've ever wished to be called my Lord in such intimate moments with my wife."

"Thorin," Bella whispered to herself. It was a prayer to the moment coming from her lips. "Can you show me? I do not know where to begin."

"Let me start with your lips," he said quietly. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to hers. It was not an unpleasant sensation. They were firm and warm. Not too wet. He moved his lips against her and she echoed best she could. There had been stolen kisses before now. Simple and quick in the country, but nothing serious. This felt serous, and she could feel the weight of the interaction fall heavy on her shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her more fervently. Bella answered his passion, never one to be quiet or a coward. She soon found herself upon the bed, and Thorin was kissing his way down her neck.

It tickled and Bella let a giggle escape her lips. She felt him smile into her neck and he continued to pay great attention to it. He even took an earlobe into his mouth and bit gently upon it. She liked that, it felt very pleasant.

His hands began to roam over her body. Over her breasts, still in her nightgown, down her stomach, and up her thighs. The thighs tickled as well and she let lose another giggle.

"I like that you laugh," Thorin told her. "Let me know if you feel anything that does not bring you joy."

His hands roamed further and further up her thighs, brushing against the curls that rested atop her mound. He brought his lips back to hers and she kissed him with great fervor. She wanted him to enjoy this. Wanted him to find pleasing her a pleasurable experience. She prayed that she moved her lips the right way.

His fingers dipped between her legs and he stroked upwards between the fold. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the jolt of pleasure that she felt.

"Oh!" She heard the exclamation escape her mouth before she had time to hold it in.

He chuckled at that, "Let me know if I'm doing it right. Every woman's secrets are a little different."

He began to move his fingers this way and that around the top of her slit. She felt a warmness pool in her stomach and a warm burn that tingled down below. He seemed pleased when she made sounds of pleasure, so she let her moans escape untampered. He still pressed kisses to her lips and her throat occasionally, but seemed content to watch her as his fingers moved below. She closed her eyes and let the feelings wash over her. Building and building so that Bella felt like she was on the edge of something. Her entire body was so taunt and she was quite sure that her thighs would be sore tomorrow from how tense she was.

Then, like a spring released, she was there. It was overwhelmingly pleasant. She felt herself clench and unclench as he continued to rub, letting her continue on in her pleasure. It most have lasted no more than ten seconds, but she had felt herself clench around nothing seven time. Each one was like climbing a small mountain and falling from it again and again.

She felt her body still and Thorin gently ceased in his mentation. "That was… something." Bella said, very flushed from the experience.

He looked at her warmly. "I am glad you found pleasure in the act."

"So that was my pleasure," Bella said. She was still a bit surprised by the act. She felt so light, almost drunk on having done whatever that was. "I should help you reach yours then," she told him lightly.

"I would like that very much Bella," Thorin said. "If I may, could I see you without your nightgown on? I will disrobe from mine as well if that is agreeable to you."

Bella blushed again. To be completely nude in front of her husband. She was glad they were doing all these firsts at once. Better to let all the awkward happen at once. She was sure by tomorrow her cheeks would be permanently stained scarlet.

"That is agreeable," she said as kneeled on the bed. She fiddled with the hem of her nightgown and slowly lifted it over her head. She was not privy to his face the first time he saw her curls, her stomach, or her breasts. She hoped he looked at her admiration. With the nightgown pulled off she cast it to the far side of the bed and returned her gaze to his.

He was looking at her. He was very still and his gaze was quite fixed upon her body. "I hope that I am what you expected." Bella felt so shy. No one but a ladies maid had ever seen her nude.

He placed a hand on her cheek and she lifted her head. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her temple. "You are very beautiful Bella."

"I'm sorry if I seem vain. I just want to be pleasing to you." Bella was quite amazed that her voice still worked. Amazed that she was speaking so frankly. It was what Lord Durinson… Thorin had asked though. He wanted her to be frank.

"I confess, I hope I please you as well," he told her. He took his long nightshirt by the collar and pulled it over his head. Bella was met with the sight of the male appendage. It was proportional to his size, but it still seemed very large to Bella. She was quite small after all. He was well muscled. It was not the soft look that Bella was accustomed to with her father, who had had a prominent gut. Thorin was well defined. She wondered if he did labor in Erebor to achieve such a look. He was also very harry. His arms, legs, chest, and the area above his manhood all had dark hair smattered over them.

"Do I live up to expectation?" he asked her a grin playing across his lips.

"Quite well my Lord," she said.

"Thorin," he corrected her softly as he brought his lips to hers for another kiss.

"Thorin," she repeated when they broke free for breath. She then pressed her lips to his again and brought him to her, pressing their bodies against each other. Bella was in shock at her own audacity, but Thorin did not seem to mind, as he palmed down her back and squeezed her buttocks.

This too made her giggle.

He gently pushed her on her back and positioned himself over her. One arm was supporting him near her head, the other adjusting his manhood. "You should still be fairly wet from before. I apologize for the discomfort. I will go slowly."

She then felt his manhood against the center of her thighs. She felt him press in slowly. Once he was well and positioned he moved that hand up to where he had made her feel pleasure, and gently caressed her again. It was still nice, but it did not do much to take away the pressure and discomfort.

It was easier at the beginning. But as he went deeper inside of her the tighter and tighter it felt. She breathed deeply and every time she showed discomfort he would stop until she nodded that he could move again. He made small thrusts in and out to ease his way in. Going just slightly deeper each time. There was no overwhelming pain, but it was not comfortable. Finally, after much maneuvering he was fully inside of her. She felt herself throbbing for the deep intrusion.

"My God," he hissed into her ear. He placed a careful kiss upon her cheek. "I will not be long. You are like a vice around me."

He then began to move, still very slowly. She tried to open her legs wider as to receive him. That seemed to be the right move as he thrust slightly harder and deeper which made Bella gasp.

Thorin stilled instantly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. Keep going. It's just a pressure. I'm getting used to it."

He buried his head back between her shoulder and neck and began to move again. He let out sharp exhales of breath. She could tell he was holding himself back. Trying not to move too fast inside of her.

He stilled inside of her and he let out a soft moan. His hand beside her head gripped the pillow and she felt something sliding down her thigh. She let him hold still inside of her and she rubbed her hand softly down his back.

After a few moments he moved himself and rolled onto the other side of the bed. "That was lovely Bella."

He smiled at her, and suddenly it was all too much for her. She felt tears dripping down the side of her face, and she was so overwhelmed by all that had happened. She was married. She had lost her maidenhood. Her father was dead. How had all of this happened so quickly?

Thorin reached for her and pulled her to his chest.

"I know. Shh, it will be alright Bella," he told her.

"It's not you," she said between quite sobs. "It's just everything is happening so fast."

"It will be okay," he said. Again and again. Usually it would not have brought Bella much comfort. But as she lay naked with her new husband it did. Slowly she felt her tears stop and her breathing even out. She was so very tired, but there was the mess between her legs that needed to be cleaned.

"I should clean myself," she said to Throin.

"Use my nightshirt. It's here," he leaned forward and fumbled for the shirt. He handed it to her and she brought it between her legs to wipe away what her husband and left. And possibly blood. She had heard that maidens bleed.

Thorin took the night shirt from her hands and tossed it onto the floor. He then pulled back the covers on the bed and slid himself under. Bella, too tired to do much else, did likewise.

She did not think it was long before she had fallen asleep. With a new husband at her back and a strange throbbing sensation between her legs. Almost as if her husband were still inside of her.

Such odd sensations the marriage bed brought.


	6. Relations: New and Old

When Bella awoke her husband was not with her. It was of no surprise to her. Why shouldn't he leave her cold in the morning? She wondered if she snored and had forced him from his sleep.

Bella lingered in bed longer than she might have normally. She was so sore. She wondered how long the feeling of losing her maiden's head would last. Curious Bella looked to where Thorin had thrown his nightshirt and saw that it was lightly smattered with blood. Blessedly there was none to be seen on the top blanket of the bed.

Bella had read that a man going slowly prevented much blood. Thorin had not ripped her open and for that she was thankful.

The need of the morning struck her and Bella stood and walked to the rooms that belonged to the Mistress of the home. She did not yet feel that it was her own room. She did not yet feel she was mistress of any home. Be it Bag End, Ered Luin, or Erebor.

She had relieved herself in a very modern lavatory that was in a water closet off the side of the sitting room. Bella was a bit in shock to see one at all. She had only heard rumors of these recent inventions. It was simple to use and eliminated waste. Bella wondered what Thorin must have paid to have such a thing installed. It would only be at the London home she was sure, Erebor would be too old to install such a luxury. While in the water closet she washed under her arms and on her face with a basin of water that amazingly ran with the turn of a handle and drained.

Bella moved into the Mistress' bedroom and found her small trunk. Inside she dug out new underthings. She then put on the same dress as she had worn yesterday. It made no difference. They would all be black for the next six months. Bella rang for a maid, who she learned was called Elsbet, who helped her tighten her corset. The style of the day was very cinched at the waist with a skirt that mimicked and exaggerated the natural curve of a woman's backside. It would have looked nicer if it was not black.

She hated black.

Once her hair was properly pulled away from her face, Bella exited her bedroom and went downstairs. She could smell bacon and there would surely be eggs and sausage too. Bella found she was not hungry. She hadn't been since her father died. It was only the knowledge that she needed to eat that made her force down some food.

Following her nose, Bella entered the breakfast room. She was greeted with Fili, Kili, Magistrate Grey, and her new husband. Lord Durinson was reading the Times and did not look up as she entered. Kili excitedly pointed to the chair next to him that she should sit at. Fili would not meet her gaze.

Gandalf spoke first. "A late night, my Lady? I have never known you rise past nine." He said it with good humor and a twinkle in his eye. Lord Durinson peered over his paper with a sharp glare to the old Magistrate. Bella also glared. Horrid old man. And in front of children.

Bella sat herself beside Kili and began to break her fast. A full English breakfast was laid before her. Except there were mushrooms and beans. Mushrooms were uncommon. Beans more so. The Scottish. There would be much to adjust to in the north.

Pouring some tea, Bella mildly spoke over Fili and Kili's child jabber to Gandalf. "Well Magistrate when shall we be off to the south?"

"You're leaving!" Kili exclaimed with some shock.

"She is," Thorin said blandly, putting down his paper. "When should I expect you back Lady Durinson?"

"Next Tuesday I imagine. Not ever a fortnight. I confess, I have little desire to be in Bag End currently. Though the home means the world to me, it is presently full of ghosts."

"Is it haunted?" Fili asked, his eyes going wide. "Erebor is haunted you know," he said looking very solemn.

"Not ghosts then," Bella corrected, "just memories."

"Tuesday it is then," was all Thorin had to say on the matter. Bella felt a distance between them like a gulf. He had been so kind the night before. 'We are just strangers,' she reminded herself. There was no reason for him to act as though she was his lady love. Still, a little friendliness would have been welcome after the intimacy they had shared.

"Within the hour I would like to leave Magistrate. The wake will be over tonight and I should like to be there. I have already behaved so poorly to my father's memory. The neighbors will all say I am no Baggins." Bella let lose a half laugh that sounded false to her own ears.

"Of course my dear," Gandalf said softly. Bella spent the rest of the meal conversing with Fili and Kili. Kili more so. Fili would sometimes forget that he was upset at Bella for being his new aunt and would engage in conversation. Then he would remember himself again and ignore her.

When breakfast was done and her trunk loaded, Bella stood at the door stoop of Ered Luin with the Magistrate. She looked up at the very fashionable home of which she as now mistress. She still felt a disconnect.

Thorin and the boys walked down to the street with them for the carriage. "I will file the license with the courts today and have something printed in the papers. That should be enough proof along with your word for the courts of the South," he said to Gandalf.

"Yes Yes that should do it," Gandalf said, waving a hand. He seemed to have no doubt that anyone in her Shire would believe him. He had already married one Baggins abruptly. Why not another?

Gandalf then leaned down to Fili and Kili's eye level. "Goodbye my two little rascals. Next time I am at Erebor I shall bring fireworks! Your new Aunt can attest to their brilliance." He winked at Bella as he entered the coach.

"Oh Auntie I wish you weren't going already. We just got you last night." Kili clung to her skirts.

"I will be back before you know it," Bella told him with a forced smile. "I will look forward to seeing you both again. I will see what I have of toys and trinkets at Bag End for you. Yes?"

Fili did look somewhat interested, but not enough that he would break his silence. Kili looked pleased and gave her one last hug.

"Say goodbye to your Aunt," Thorin said gruffly to Fili.

"Goodbye Aunt Durinson," Fili said stiffly. He then took Kili by the arm and pulled him into the house.

"Goodbye husband," Bella said to Thorin. Here now would be some softness surely.

"Goodbye my Lady," he said. He handed her into the carriage and walked back to house. He walked stiffly much like Fili did. As though ignoring her and the bonds that now connected them.

Bella did not want to say that it made her feel anything. She supposed it was not rejection. What more could she ask from a man she had met yesterday?

'A man you've bedded,' flitted across her mind. Bella pushed the thought away. It was of no consequence. There would be time for warmth and affection later.

It did not matter.

* * *

The burial of Bungo Baggins was done as properly as anyone could wish. If there was anything that could be said of the Baggins of Bag End it was that they knew propriety backwards and forward. There could be no breach.

Bella Baggins looked pale and waiflike in her mourning clothes. An aunt or two commented on her cheeks looking hollow. The poor dear was usually round of face.

Bella was glad that the current fashion of burial was overdone and dramatic. There had been many stories of widows throwing themselves on their husband's coffins and making a show of dry sobs. No tears on their faces, but a show needed to be made for the public.

There was no falseness to Bella's tears.

Now that the entailment had been settled, her father was the foremost thing on her mind. The tears fell freely and often. When she arrived home for the end of the wake Bella had nearly fainted at the sight of her father laying there. He looked like he was sleeping on the table. That he might stand at any moment. If it weren't for the concave look of his head none would know the difference. It was clear he had died from bashing his head in.

Family and friends had gathered on Thursday. The undertaker had fetched the body the night before. Bag End was now free of the wake and still atmosphere. Proper mourning was still observed, but the occasional laugh and chatter was now allowed.

It was lighter and easier to cope with.

The news of her marriage had spread like wildfire on Thursday. At first none believed it. But then a relation, perhaps a Proudfoot?, had procured a copy of the Times. There she was listed.

'On Tuesday the 5th of September Lord Durinson, Earl of Erebor wed Miss. Bella Baggins of Bag End.'

A short missive. Very to the point. It would have been easy to overlook. She almost wished that it had been overlooked. Magistrate Grey would have presented the marriage on Monday to the court when the will was read.

Slowly though the day folk transferred from calling her Miss. Baggins to Lady Durinson. Bella could now tell who had heard the news based on how they addressed her. It would have been a fun game in different circumstances.

That night when the food was cleared from the tables by the servants, and all had left Bag End except for Drogo and Primula, Bella could finally speak frankly about what had occurred. When Frodo was put into bed the three sat in the sun room with gas lamps lit. It was very dim, and Bella's eyes drooped. But she supposed someone deserved to have the truth of it all.

"That went rather well wouldn't you say," Bella said to her relations. "None could say there was not enough food. We got the place aired out in time. I tell you… when I walked in yesterday afternoon it smelled…" she broke off in a strangled sob. "It smelled like the dead."

"Bella it did all go as well as these things can go. But I think you are neglecting the fact that you somehow got married two nights ago." Primula was looking at Bella quite aghast. Drogo looked like he was still too in shock to say anything at all.

"Well yes there is that," Bella said quite primly. "You see Otho was going to get Bag End."

"You always could have come to live with us Bella," Drogo interrupted.

"It was not for my sake that I married, Drogo. You know how Otho is. Why he and Lobelia are practically broke. What would come of Bag End in their hands?"

"It's just a place Bella," said Primula softly. "Is it worth being trapped in a loveless marriage?"

"It is worth everything to me," Bella returned.

"You've made your decision cousin. Much more quickly than I ever dreamed you would on such a matter. But you've made it. Nothing but the Lord can separate you," Drogo added, with a clap on Bella's shoulder.

"Drogo! That isn't what you say!" Primula exclaimed quite crossly at her husband.

"What Drogo should next say," Bella said, "is Yes."

"Yes?" Drogo questioned.

"Yes. You and Primula should come live here. And Steward the land for me. I will be in Scotland you see. And I know that you would do right by Bag End Drogo."

Drogo and Primula sat there quite shocked. They currently took up in Brandywine where Primula was from. They had leased a small home that was but five miles from her parents. Too close by anyone's reckoning.

"You can't be serious," Drogo said at last.

"I am. There is no one else I would trust to keep Bag End. To make it home. You have Frodo. This place should be filled with love and children. Who else would do that for me?"

"Bella really though…" Drogo was being himself. Not quick to accept charity.

"Drogo. Your cousin has offered you a great boon. Such generousness should not be trifled with," Primula said. She was looking at Bella in shock and there were tears in her eyes.

"Yes then," Drogo said to Bella. "Yes. With all my heart yes. We had such times at Bag End as children Bella. Of course I will keep if for you. Of course."

He still looked very grim. "Oh Bella," Primula began, and then she was up from her seat and pulling Bella up as well. She embraced her tightly. "Thank you. It is too much, but thank you."

Bella smiled at the pair. They were good people. She loved them dearly. She would miss Drogo and his soft heart and Primula with her bossy attitude. She would miss Frodo and his buoyant boyhood fun.

At least they would in Bag End. The halls would echo with laughter. The ghosts would be clear.

It would be a home.

* * *

On Monday the eleventh of September Otho Sackville Baggins came into the shock of his life. His young niece had been married and he and his wife would not be coming into the good fortune they had celebrated when they heard of the death of Bungo Baggins.

He had had to drag Lobelia from the courthouse and almost made quite a scene. There would be other ways at fortune. He was sure of it. Time would bring it to him.

In a study in London, Thorin Durinson drank a stiff whisky. His only for the day. He was quite concerned about what the morrow would bring. His new wife would be returning and Thorin was not ready to meet the changes this would wrought in his life.

He had made sure her room was spotless.

In a pub some fifteen miles away in a seedier part of London gold was exchanged. Three men shared a smile.

They were shown a photograph of two young boys.


	7. Niomh

When Bella returned to Ered Luin on Tuesday she was not expecting a particularly warm welcome. After the goodbye she had received from both Fili and Lord Durinson, it inevitable that her return would be met with equal indifference.

Thankfully that was not the case. When her carriage arrived Kili came bounding out of the home. It was apparent that he had been keeping watch for her return.

"You're late!" he exclaimed to her as she bent down and embraced him.

"A Lady is never late Kili Durinson," Bella replied with fake sternness. "She arrives precisely when she means to."

"Did you bring any toys?" he asked. Bella bit back a smile. Goodness children only cared for one thing.

"Yes I did, and I shall show you and your brother what I have brought once I get my things inside. Could you go and fetch a manservant to help, my dear?"

Kili was off again as fast as he had come. Bella had dropped Magistrate Grey at his own home before moving on to Ered Luin. Some might say she was avoiding the inevitable.

When Kili returned it as with two men, neither of whom she had met before.

"Bofur Redfire, at your service My Lady," said the younger of the two. They were both dressed as manservants, but Bofur was dressed slightly finer implying that he was Lord Durinson's valet.

"Bifur Redfire, also at your service," said the elder.

"Bella Bag… Durinson at yours," Bella replied with a nod and slight bob. "You two are relations to Mr. Bombour?"

"He's our brother," Mr. Bifur said with a twist of the lips. "The Lord and lairdlings cannot escape us Redfires."

"I am sure it is for your excellent work," Bella replied with a polite smile.

She instructed the two brothers to take her trunks inside and into the Mistress' room. Kili was pulling at her skirts again and beckoning her inside.

"You must come and see what Fili and I built with our soldiers! We've been working on battle formations from the Crimean War!" Bella could think of many things that she would rather look at than battle formations from Crimea, but she would make the lad happy.

Thanking Mr. Bifur and Mr. Bofur, Bella moved inside with her young nephew.

Bella spent the remainder of the afternoon kneeling in the nursery with Fili and Kili. They reenacted many battles using a map that had marks that indicated where each battle had taken place. The boys made up how the forces would go at each other.

"This is where our da died," Fili told her. He was pointing to Budapest, Hungary. "He wasn't supposed to die. It was the French that did it. They accused him leaking information to the Russians and General Smaug had him killed. Never had a proper trial or anything."

Bella put a hand on his back and he didn't flinch away. "I doubt your father would do anything like that."

"He wouldn't!" Fili told her fiercely. "Ma swore to her grave that he didn't. She always said that General Smaug was no good. A dirty Frenchman."

Bella was at a loss. She did not know much about the Crimean War. She agreed with Fili that the French should not have touched a troop of the British Empire. She wondered if Nain Durinson had been branded a traitor. From her understanding he too was a Durinson, and had married his second cousin Dis.

When the boys finally tired of soldiers she told them to wash up for tea. Bella walked down stairs to the kitchen and asked Mr. Bombour if he would be so kind as to have some sent to the tearoom. She then found Mrs. Redfire and asked if her husband was in.

"In his study my Lady," the housekeeper had responded.

When she knocked on the door she felt some amount of trepidation. Bella hoped that Lord Durinson would be friendlier today. She had certainly kept up her end of the bargain. She had spent most the afternoon with his nephews.

"Enter," he called curtly.

Bella walked in. Her husband sat at his desk pouring over documents. His face was covered in stubble. She wondered how often he needed to shave to keep it at bay. Her own father had only needed to shave once every three days.

"I am returned, My Lord," Bella said to him with a curtsy. He looked up slowly.

"So you are. You left your home well maintained?"

"Indeed. My cousin, Drogo, who I spoke to you of. He has taken up there with his wife and my godson."

"Hmmm."

Bella waited for him to say more, but he did not. He merely looked back down to his papers. It was infuriating. She hated it.

"Your nephews and I are taking tea if you would care to join us."

"I do not care to. I will see you at dinner my Lady." He did not even look up at her.

"Of course my Lord." Bella left the room and went to the tearoom where the boys already waited. She wondered if Primula had been right about a loveless marriage.

That night, after a tense dinner where Kili did most of the talking, Bella found herself in a spotless bedroom. It was a beautiful room now that it was cleaned, aired, and well lit. The duvet was cream with a green leaf like pattern covering it. Her furniture a sturdy bed with a matching suit of night stands, amour, and a chest of drawers. The suit was heavy oak and very well made. She knew in the adjoining sitting room there was the desk, chairs, and water closet. Her own clothing and things had been hung already by the maid Elsbet in the large dressing room on the far said of her bedroom. It was a handsome suite of rooms for the Master and Mistress of Ered Luin.

Bella stood in the middle of it all and felt the great tiredness that had plagued her for over a week. She felt heavy. Sinking to the ground she let her skirts balloon around her. She rarely prayed, perhaps that was her great vanity, but she had never felt so alone. She bowed her head and let the prayers her mother had taught her escape from her lips. Catholic prayers that were very unpopular still in England. She was a Scottish lady now. No one could begrudge her whispered prayers. Especially a Highland Lord.

She did not know how long she spent on her knees. But her bosom and waist began to ache from bending forward in her corset. She stood, legs half asleep, and made her way into the dressing room. She eased out of the black dress and let it fall to her feet. She stepped out and was left in her underthings and her corset. Bella had worn a traveling corset that fastened in the front. Putting it on required a maid to tighten it, but taking it off only required undoing the clasps at the front.

She let the clasps free and the corset fell away. Her heavy breasts lowered and her stomach was allowed to retake its fuller shape. Bella Baggins was not a thin girl. She was short and shapely. She had often struggled with her figure as a girl. She was prone to plumpness. It was only by strictly following the diet of ladies, only eating half of whatever was on her plate, that enabled her to balance on the thin line.

Blessedly the Queen ensured that a fuller figure was in fashion. The waif like appeal of the Regency had passed, Lord bless.

Bella removed back to her bedroom and found where the maid had stored her nightclothes. She did not much feel like a nightdress tonight. She chose instead fresh bloomers and a camisole. She went back into the dressing room and hung her dress and placed her dirty underthings into the hamper there for the laundry. Everything looked neat again. She couldn't stand a mess.

Her hair was coming lose after the long day and Bella began removing pins as she walked back into the bedroom. She sat at her amour and gazed into the mirror as her hair hung around her face. There was a brush there that was not her own. It had an ivory handle. Mathoms. Mathoms everywhere in Ered Luin. She ran the thing through her hair and then plated it back. The braid hung at her midback.

She had not realized that her husband had entered the room at some point. She had been too lost in her own thoughts.

When she met his eyes through the mirror she had a start.

"Forgive me my lady, I did not mean to scare you." His voice was gruff.

"Not at all my Lord," was all Bella said. He had been the one who had been rude and distant. He could carry the conversation now that he sought out her company. He did not seem inclined to speak to her though.

Instead he walked towards her and leaned down. He pressed a kiss to her lips. It was firm and had all the fervency of their last coupling.

She would not break her silence. Let him ask. Let him say anything at all.

He took her into his arms like a child and carried her to the bed. He laid her down carefully and continued to kiss her lips and then moved down to her neck. His hand was soon in her bloomers and she closed her eyes and tried not to think of the anger she felt for him. She tried to focus only on the pleasure that his fingers brought her. She fell apart much in the same way she had last time. Gasping for air.

He pulled down her bloomers fully now and divested himself of his breeches. He had not been wearing a shirt when he had entered the room. He was quickly inside of her. He still went slowly, but not as slowly as before. The pressure was still there but it was not as bad. She only let small gasps escape when he pushed in deep. She began to move with him, and while the sensation was not pleasant Bella had never felt more like a woman.

There was power here. That her body could make a man lose himself inside of her. It was, she supposed, arousing. He placed a hand under her buttocks and lifted her up slightly for deeper penetration. His hand moved upwards and he grabbed at her leg and held it at the thigh. The pressure was significant and he was moving so fast.

His thrusts became erratic and finally he stilled with a shudder. He leaned down and kissed the place where her shoulder and neck met as he found his pleasure.

A name escaped his lips.

"Niomh"

* * *

Three men walked down a street that was lined with well to do town homes. This was the rich part of London, inhabited only by Lords and their Ladies. These men were large, the types that people avoided if they found themselves on the same side of the road. They came to a stop in front of one home, labeled Ered Luin.

"Do ya suppose this is it then?" asked one.

"It's what it's called on the damn note ain't it?" said the middle one.

"How you suppose we're supposed to get in't." asked the third.

"We ain't tryin to get in, now are we? They gotta come out."

"How 'ill we know?" asked the first.

"Is easy ain't it. We'll set a few gutter snipes abouts. They'll let us know when the little brats are on the move. We don need to stay far. Ol' chap gave us plenty o gold. There's bound to be a whore house. These lords aren't too good for a nice wet cunny to wet their prick."

The other two laughed. Drink and whores. It would be a good night.

* * *

Bella languished in bed come morning. She had slept very ill indeed. Thorin had left as soon as the act was over. She had been left to clean herself and redress in the silence. Only one word echoing in her mind.

'Niomh'

The word haunted her like a ghost.

'Niomh'

Who was she?

'Niomh'

Bella tried to reason with herself. She had made Thorin enter their marriage bed. Made a child the condition on their union. He only came here out of honor to that union. What did it matter?

She felt sick. It hurt. Why did it have to hurt? Why should she care if her husband thought of another woman as he took his pleasure in her? Bag End was why she was in this house. Not for love, companionship, or comfort.

'Niomh'

She hated the word.

It was with some difficulty that Bella rose from bed and dressed for her day. She did not linger long in front of the mirror. Her face look wane and her lack of sleep showed. She had slept ill enough the last week. She had not been able to afford another nights' lost rest.

She had called Elspet in to help her with her corset and hair. Once presentable she moved downstairs for breakfast. Lord Durinson was nowhere to be found and for that she was thankful. Bella was not certain she could stomach seeing him at the moment.

Fili and Kili were there though.

"Well my dears," Bella said lightly as she entered, "What shall we do today?"

Kili was nearly jumping in his seat and Fili was fidgeting. Kili elbowed his brother, and Bella could tell her had been elected as spokesmen of some idea.

"You mentioned before," he began, "that a park might be a good place for us to shoot the bow and arrows. And I could practice with my knife again."

"Why yes, I do believe I said that," Bella replied.

"Well we were hoping that you might take us to the park today," Fili said.

Kili, who was far too excited to not add his two pence jumped in. "Please Aunt Bella! We'll be good. It is just that Uncle is always so busy and doesn't have time to take us. Please! We haven't been properly outside in FOREVER."

A true smile came to Bella's face. "I suppose there is no issue with that. Let us go after breakfast. The parks are always so busy in the afternoon with those who are trying to see and be seen. A mid-morning adventure should have us quite alone."

"Yes!" Fili exclaimed.

"I'll go change," Kili said as he was halfway up the stiars.

"Me too!" Fili added as he sprinted off behind.

"I should remind you both that I have yet to break my fast!" Bella yelled after them, but was met with only peals of laughter.

She wondered if she should run such a venture by Thorin, but she was not ready to see him. Surely there would be no harm in going to one of London's many parks. There was St. James Park not too far from the home.

After a quick breakfast of bacon and toast with a spot of tea, Bella went to find Mrs. Redfire and inform her of their plans. She requested the carriage drawn and asked if perhaps Mr. Bofur or Mr. Bifur might accompany them on their outing.

Mrs. Redfire had smiled brightly and said she would have it all made ready. Bella went upstairs to fetch her parasol and the boys who had decked themselves quite well in weapons of every kind. Knives, arrows, and slingshots were visible on both.

"My are we going to battle?" Bella asked them.

"We are for the hunt!" Fili said quite proudly in a deeper voice than its usual timber.

"The hunt, the hunt, the hunt!" Kili chanted as the two made their way down the stairs.

A laugh escaped Bella's lips and she was glad that though her new husband was causing her frustration at least her two nephews were a source of amusement.

As they exited onto the street Bella was met with Mr. Bifur who was already perched atop the carriage with the coachman.

"To St. James ye said then me Lady?" He asked her.

"Indeed Mr. Bifur," Bella said her eyes bright and steps light. "It is a fine day for the park!"

"A fine day indeed," he agreed looking up at the cloudless blue sky with its soft September wind. Such fine days would end in a few weeks as the winter rains began.

Neither noticed a small boy run down the opposite side of the road. It is a fault of the highborn you see. They do not often notice the poor.


	8. Blood

"Mr. Tom! Mr. Tom" yelled a small child who ran into a pub. He had run several blocks, but he had been promised more money than he had ever seen to report to the three large men.

Tom looked up from his drink. It was one of the street urchins they had bribed to stand outside of the Durinson home.

"What is it whelp?"

"There are four folks going to St. James," he said.

"Four eh?" asked Bert, leaning over to listen in

"The two boys, a lady, and a man from the house," the child told them excitedly. He was trying very hard to speak properly like his mum had taught him.

"There wasn't supposed to be a lady," William commented.

Tom and Bert rolled their eyes. It didn't matter that there as a lady. A job was a job. They had been told to capture the boys and bring them to their employer.

"I'm serious," William insisted.

"It don matter Bill. You know it don. She'll probably just run off anyway. You know how those gentle born ladies are," Tom said with a smirk. William was the most well born out of the three. He had served in a fine home for some years before being dismissed. He had had relations with a Count's wife.

The three men paid the child what had been promised, and then lumbered to pay their tab at the bar. None were overly drunk, except Tom. He had kept himself sober. He felt for his pistol before they left the pub. Just in case things got more violent than intended.

"St. James then," Bert said as the three found a hansom cab to take them.

* * *

Bella was quite pleased with their outing. The boys were happily scampering in the wooded areas of the park. While most ladies might have preferred to keep to the path, Bella was not opposed to the more wild wanderings.

Mr. Bifur followed not too far behind. He was keeping a respectful distance. As the oldest of the three brothers of the house he was perhaps not eager to keep up with two children. He didn't look put out, and seemed to be enjoying a mid-morning jaunt. Bella was glad. She didn't want her hair brained ideas to alienate the staff.

"Aunt Bella!" called Kili from not too far ahead. "Can we ford this stream?"

The water was fairly deep and would be very difficult for Bella to cross in her dress. "Just don't go too far! We will wait over here," Bella told them. The two boys splashed across. They were following squirrels who were jumping from branch to branch.

Bella doubted that they would kill anything. Fili seemed sure that he would be able to throw a knife at one. Kili, not to be outdone, was certain of his marksmanship with a bow. Bella had no desire to actually eat whatever game they killed, and rather hoped they did not catch anything. It was one thing to hunt for the meat, another for sport. She was usually of the opinion that animals should be left alone. Far be it from her to effect the diversions of young boys though.

"I suppose we will wait here Mr. Bifur," Bella said to the manservant.

"That's no problem. Are you sure you don't want me to run after them?"

"Oh no Mr. Bifur! They'll be fine. And there is no point in us getting soaked just to watch two boys fail to catch rodents," Bella responded with a laugh.

They made cheerful small talk after that. Bifur told her about the Redfire clan in Scotland. Apparently Mr. Bombour and Mrs. Redfire had quite the brood back home. All of them were of age at this point, but they had been a maddening group for the housekeeper to keep up with when she was younger.

Mr. Bifur and Mr. Bofur were both currently unmarried. "Bofur is a young man yet, and there is no shortage of pretty young maids at Erebor."

"And you, Mr. Bifur?" Bella had asked.

"Aye, My Lady, there was a pretty young maid for me too. But it didn't work out as I had hoped and I never quite recovered."

Bella was well aware of what it was like to 'suffer a disappointment' as it was called. When she was younger she had fancied herself smitten with an older gentlemen. Only fifteen at the time. Her father had spoken to her quite frankly about love and marriage. When Bella switched to being more eager for commitment than barn side kisses, the gentleman had gone his own way.

She gave Mr. Bifur a smile and would have given him a pat on the arm if it had not been wholly inappropriate.

The moment was broken by a sudden and shrill scream.

Bella and Bifur were both frozen for only a split second. They realized instantly that the sound must have come from the boys, but fear held them and they had to break from its startling daze.

They were both off like rockets. Bella did not care a lick that her skirts were soaked and heavy as she flounced across the stream. Mr. Bifur was faster, which was good. Fear was pounding at her heart. Had one of the boys fallen? Were they hurt? Oh bother, why hadn't she sent Mr. Bifur after them?

If something happened Thorin would surely hate her.

More screams met their ears and it was truly terrifying. Useful though, because it gave the two frightened adults a direction to sprint. Mr. Bifur broke into a clearing first and Bella could see him no longer.

She did hear his shout though.

Bella broke into the clearing after, panting from her heavy skirts and the exertion. Three large men were in the process of tying up Kili and Fili. Kili was unconscious, but Fili was wide awake and struggling and biting his assailants.

Mr. Bifur had immediately engaged one of the men in fist to cuffs and shockingly withdrew a pistol from his trousers.

A shot went off and the man fell, blood staining his shirt. It bloomed rather like a rose. This distracted the other two men from the boys, and they were now advancing on Mr. Bifur. Fili and Kili lay forgotten on the ground.

One of the men also drew out a gun.

In that moment Bella knew she had two choices. She could try and free the boys and leave Mr. Bifur to defend himself and them.

Or she could rush one of the men so Mr. Bifur could handle one without the distraction of two. It was not really a choice.

Bella rushed the man with the gun. He was not expecting her, and she doubted he had even noticed her more than passingly when she entered the clearing. She ran hard, and his distraction was to her advantage. She was able to knock him to the ground and knock the pistol out of his hands.

She heard another two shots and the second man fell to the ground.

The man that she had knocked down was now grabbing at her and she was doing everything in her power to struggle and keep him down. Anything to keep him away from the pistol that was not in his hand. That could not hurt any of them when it lay useless on the ground.

What Bella had forgotten, quite foolishly she would later reflect, was how strong a large man was. How a large man did not need the help of steel to hurt anyone

"Get down!" Mr. Bifur shouted. Bella could see his face, white as a ghost. His gun was shaking in his trembling hand. He didn't have a clear shot she realized. He couldn't have a clear shot as long as she was in the way.

Bella had to get out of the way.

The man with whom she struggled hoisted her off the ground and pressed her against his chest. He stood fully, and Bella was now fighting to scratch, kick, and bite to get released. She was screaming like a wild animal, the sounds coming from her were inhuman. She could barely register that they were her own, instead they sounded like a deranged background noise.

A wild punch found its mark on the attackers face, and his grip lessened. She found herself on the ground. Before she could stand, the man delivered a good strong kick to the side of her ribs.

It didn't even hurt. She was so caught up in the moment that all she could think about was the piece of steel that lay before her.

The pistol.

The pistol was right there. She lurched forward and grabbed the gun. She twisted herself on the ground as she held the strange weight in her hands. It wasn't a question in her mind, but pure instinct that caused her to pull the trigger.

The bullet grazed the man's face but did not do him any real damage. These instruments were not known for their aim. It did enrage him further though, and he did let out an angry snarl. He pulled a knife out from somewhere, wicked and glinting in the sun. It would be so easy for him to fling it down upon her.

She heard another shot and this one found its mark. Mr. Bifur had at last found a clean shot that would not endanger his Lady, and the third assailant fell to the ground. The knife, by some miracle, stayed in his hand. Bella was unharmed.

Blood and spittle splattered upon her face as the man gave a choking cough.

She was not sure if any of the three men were dead, but they were not moving. Mr. Bifur must be a hell of a shot, Bella found herself contemplating as she kneeled on the ground, blood pooling around her and absorbing into her skirts. Perhaps he had served in the military.

And then she was upset at herself for even letting her mind consider such things. The boys were tied up.

THE BOYS

She rushed to Fili and Kili. She untied Fili from his bonds first. Her hands were shaking so badly that it was almost impossible to get the knots undone.

"Let me Lass," Mr. Bifur said as he kneeled beside her.

"No, keep the gun pointed at them!" Bella exclaimed. Was that her voice? It didn't sound like her. So shrill. So scared.

Mr. Bifur regarded her with a strange look, but nodded his consent and aimed his pistol back at the three men.

At last the knots came lose and she was able to release a sobbing Fili. He was in her arms as soon as he could, clinging to her so that she could barely breathe. Her own sobs joined his. And poor Kili. Doing her best to navigate around her own shaking hands, the burden of a sobbing child, and near blindness through her tears, Bella was able to work the ropes off of Kili. They were not tied as tightly. There was a blooming bruise on his head, but nothing that looked deadly. He would need to see the Doctor though.

Bella had heard of head wounds going nasty.

"Here lass," Mr. Bifur said as he pressed a pistol back into her hands. The other he had put back into his trousers. He lifted Kili into his arms and Bella understood that they were leaving. He was giving her the means to shoot if one of the men should move.

Bella was quite sure that they were dead.

"Fili, please, we have to move. Please let go. Here take my hand." She was able to navigate Fili up and out of her arms. He took her hand and Bella kept her pistol trained on the dead men. She had stopped her sobbing, but silent tears still streamed down her cheeks. Her body was shaking, but her grip held steady.

Fili took her hand and the four moved out of the clearing. An unconscious child, a sobbing young man, and two blood stained adults.

'How will I explain this to Thorin?' was the first coherent thought that crossed Bella's mind. The second was, 'This is all my fault.'


	9. Shock

Thorin was glad of the quiet. The morning was bleeding into afternoon and it had been blessedly peaceful. Much more peaceful than it had been since Fili and Kili had come to live with him. This was a thought that gave Thorin no small amount of guilt, for he loved his nephews dearly. Just the same, he had a lot on his plate. There were estates to manage, investments to run, and there was Dwalin.

He had put thoughts of Dwalin from his mind as best he could over the last few weeks. But there was a letter now. So he had to face whatever it was Dwalin had uncovered.

With some unease Thorin broke the seal on the parchment and unfolded the letter.

 _Thorin,_

 _I've spent a good deal of time at the site. I've done my best to appear divorced from your family and to only be passingly interested in what happened. In doing so I do believe much of the town has been forthcoming for my innocent questions about the burned home._

 _While none would say it to you, or even leak it to the papers, there is much conjecture on the events that led to your sister's home burning. Many believe that it was no accident that set the manor aflame._

 _I believe our fears have been well served. Someone sought to end your sister. Whether the boys were intended as well we cannot know. I can only pray that your family is safe. I will see if I hear more whispers on what has caused this. The only true lead I have found is of a man called Drake that a bar wench said was asking a lot of funny questions about the Durinsons. She pointed out that I was doing much the same and chose to say nothing more._

 _I will see what more I can find and then return to Erebor._

 _Yours_

 _Dwalin_

Thorin read the letter several more times. It was not the news he hoped for. At his heart Thorin had wanted to be wrong. He had wanted a freak accident, a mistake made by a scullery maid, to be the cause of his sister's death. But if Dwalin had heard rumors and even had a suspect, Thorin was inclined to believe his gut inclination had been right all along.

Someone had murdered his sister.

While he mediated on this he heard a great commotion coming from the front hallway. The house was currently closed to visitors, which could only mean the return of his nephews and new wife.

He would have let the commotion go on with no interference of his own if he hadn't heard a frantic shriek.

Was something wrong?

Standing, Thorin walked to his study door and peered out into the hall.

It took a moment to realize what he was seeing.

There was Fili, looking horribly bedraggled. He was crying softly and his face looked drawn and gaunt.

There was Kili, in the arms of Mr. Bifur, who also looked worse for wear. The lad has awake, but seemed very dazed.

Mr. Bifur himself looked quite afraid and was frantically speaking to Mrs. Redfire who must have been the one to shriek. He had red splatters on his face and on his shirt that Thorin could only assume to be blood.

And there was his wife.

Lady Bella Durinson looked horrible. Her black dressed was crushed into odd angles and was dribbling onto the floor. There was red liquid pooling on the hardwood. Her hair was askew and pulled in ways that Thorin would not have minded if he had been the one to muss it. She had a blooming bruise on her forehead and her eyes looked very glassy.

"What in the hell has happened?" Thorin roared as he took in the scene. Fili instantly began to sob harder. Bella was holding him at once, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down his back.

"There was an attack on the boys, sir," Mr. Bifur told Thorin. "Young Master Kili here is in need of a doctor. Shall I place him on the settee and go fetch one?"

Bifur had never been too explanation driven, but that was not nearly enough to sate Thorin's growing confusion and frustration. A doctor though? Yes that should be the first order of business. "That will do. Mrs. Redfire, please see to the children. Lady Durinson, you will explain at once!"

Mrs. Redfire followed Mr. Bifur into the sitting room. She had Fili by the arm. Mr. Bifur rushed from the room as quickly as he had entered and was out the front. Thorin was overwhelmed, a feeling he did not like. What in the world had happened? Bella had not moved. She stood in the hallway looking pitiful and unsure.

Thorin walked forward and touched her arm. She jumped and pulled away as if burned. "Is that blood yours?" Thorin asked her gently.

"What blood?" Bella asked, her voice sounding nothing like it usually did. It was hoarse and wispy like a cloud.

Thorin motioned downward at her skirts and it seemed Bella noticed for the first time that her clothes were saturated in blood. She let out a low wail and moved her arms behind her as if to disrobe in the hallway to get away from the muck.

Thorin gently took her hand to stop her. "Upstairs, My Lady," he said to her firmly. She still looked startled, and Thorin led her up the stairs into her room. Her eyes looked horribly lost, as though she did not know where to start.

"There were three men," she said to him. She was crying, tears sliding down her cheeks. "And it's all my fault this happened. Oh it is. I'm so sorry," her face split into an ugly sob and she almost folded in on herself. It was only that Thorin reached out to hold her up that prevented Bella from sliding onto the ground.

He could see that nothing productive would occur or be explained while she was in shock. Instead he turned her so he could undo the buttons on the back of her dress. He slid the material off her shaking shoulders and helped her step out of the skirts as the ballooned at her feet.

Her bloomers were also blood stained and were completely ruined. Her corset and undershirt on the other hand were only flecked with blood and a laundering would render them wearable again. He helped her out of her underthings and she was soon nude before him. Her body was shaking like a leaf and Thorin was aware of how thin she had become since their wedding night. She had obviously not been eating well during their week of separation. He wondered if this event, whatever had happened, would affect her appetite as well. He would need to be sure that she ate.

"Bella would you like to wash a little?" She nodded once and he escorted her into the washroom and helped her clean herself of the blood that remained on her legs. Once she was cleaned of it and her face was scrubbed she looked much more assured of herself. She did not need to be escorted back to her rooms. While he could tell she avoided looking at her ruined clothes, she moved into her dressing room to continue on in her day. Thorin was aware that a less strong woman would have taken to the bed by now. Part of him wished she would.

During his examination of her body he had noticed a growing bruise on her side. She had clearly been hurt in this attack and would need a doctor's examination as much as Kili and Fili. Thorin ached to go downstairs to his nephews, but he wanted a full story. He needed to know what to say and how to react. Thorin was not good at schooling his expressions and deeply wanted to show the correct ones of support to his nephews. Shock and rage might only upset them.

Bella returned in another mourning dress, though Thorin suspected she had forgone her corset or opted for one that did not lace in the back. He would speak to Elsbet about not tightening it until her wounds had healed.

"I'm sorry I have not been able to speak, Lord Durinson," she said very formally. She took a fortifying breath.

"What happened was very much my fault. I take full responsibility. Please do not blame Mr. Bifur because he acted wholly on my instructions."

"My Lady, let me assure you that an attack where you have been wounded yourself is only the fault of the attackers." He was surprised at how wholly he meant the statement. While in other circumstances Thorin would be quick to blame anyone at all for his family's injuries, he did not feel the need here.

"We were in St. James. The boys wanted to go out. I requested that Mr. Bifur accompany us. We were in the more wooded part of the park when the boys wanted to ford a stream. I let…" she broke off and seemed about to cry again. She took in deep breaths and continued. "I let them go without us. I assumed it would be fine. I didn't wish to soak my dress."

Thorin placed a hand on hers and squeezed. She did look comforted, but her eyes were downcast as though she could not bare to look at him.

"We heard a scream and Mr. Bifur and I rushed across the river to find the boys. They were tied up by three thugs. Mr. Bifur, God bless him, was armed. He was able to kill two of the men while I attempted to distract the other. I'm afraid I got more in the way than not," here she looked sheepish.

"But in the end Mr. Bifur was able to shoot him too. And the boys are safe. Kili was unconscious for a little while but he woke up. I don't see how this could have happened." She looked so horribly distressed.

"Bella," she looked up as though surprised to hear her own name from his lips, "While it is distressing that the boys were unsupervised, it is nothing I would not have allowed myself."

This did seem to bring her comfort. "It is clear you did your best to defend my nephews and I truly do appreciate that. You were injured on their account," here he gestured to her side.

She shook her head. "If I were to let any child be endangered while I could do something to help I would be a monster of human."

"I don't want you to think I blame you Bella," he said softly. It was coming together in his mind. Three thugs attacking his nephews. His sister's death being planned. This was connected and Thorin highly doubted there was anything anyone could have done to prevent this attack.

"I blame myself then," she said stubbornly.

Thorin shook his head, "I do believe this was planned My Lady."

She looked flustered and confused, "You had an idea that this attack was going to occur?" She questioned angrily.

"No. But I have reason to believe that my sister's death was no accident. This attack, it could well be connected."

Bella stood motionless and quiet for quite a few moments "Thorin why would someone seek to hurt your family like this?"

"I have no idea," he said. He failed to meet her eyes, but Bella did not notice. She was distressed and overwrought with all the had occurred

* * *

They were downstairs with the boys when the doctor arrived with Mr. Bifur. By this point Thorin had heard Fili and Kili's frantic retelling of events. They had made their new aunt and Mr. Bifur out to be hero's, and Kili seemed to have forgotten completely that he had been unconscious for the entirety of the action.

When Mr. Bifur returned it was with the doctor and a member of Scotland Yard.

"If I may, My Lord," the doctor said as he began to look over Kili.

"If you would, please examine my wife and other nephew as well," Thorin told the man. He then removed to his study with the constable and Mr. Bifur.

"Thank you for seeing me, My Lord," the officer began. Thorin nodded tearsely. The peerage were generally exempt from dealing with the police, and when they agreed to questioning it was always of their own volition.

"I thought to bring in the Yard so they could deal with the bodies in the park," Mr. Bifur explained.

"We sent a team to the site already," the constable told him.

Thorin rubbed his temples and his eyes felt heavy. God, would all of this be in the papers then? His families name splashed all over the Times?

"Your name?" Thorin asked the officer.

"Radagast," said the man.

"Officer Radagast, I assume you have questions for me and my man then," Thorin queried.

"Yes well, I thought I could get your man's side of the story and be on my way if you please," the officer replied. It was more frank than most of Scotland Yard would get with an Earl.

"Mr. Bifur Redfire is his name, he will account to you and is fully backed and represented by the Earldom of Erebor."

Mr. Bifur looked notably relieved at Thorin asserting his protection over his actions. From Bella's account the man was a hero. Thorin had little trouble trusting her word with Bifur's character, and was literally putting his honor and reputation to back his manservant's deeds.

"The Lady and the children were at St. James. I was there too of course," Bifur began. "The children had run off beyond a river. Her Ladyship, that is Lady Durinson, she didn't want to cross on account of her skirts. I admit my hip wasn't much for it either. So the boys ran off and we were talking but still quite alert."

"Then there was a shout and we ran as quickly as we could. I had my gun pulled before I even entered the clearing where the tussle happened. I know those boys and they don't scream for nothing. I was right too. The boys were bound up tight when I got there. I was able to shoot one of the men right away. Had a clean shot and he was away from the boys."

"Then there were the other two and they started coming after me and then came charging her Ladyship. She went for the big one too," Bifur said more than a little admiringly.

"She fought like a wildcat, she did. Never seen a lady so brash before. I shot the one she wasn't fighting and then she was all held up by the big fella. I thought we were done then because I didn't have a clean shot on him and she really did have Lady Durinson. But she struggled and hit and she eventually got down. I'm pretty sure he kicked her hard in the side sir," Bifur said specifically to Thorin.

"Then he drew a knife on her and I was able to get a clear shot at last that would hit her or the boys if I were to miss,"

Thorin knew Bifur would not miss. He was a crack shot and had been for years. He had over a decade of military experience and had even served in the Afghan frontiers.

"Well they were all dead by then and the lady she was in real shock for a while. But she remembered herself soon enough and was all insistent on getting the boys freed up. Wouldn't except my help either, she insisted that I kept by gun trained on the thugs."

Officer Radagast had been scribbling in a journaling pad and once Mr. Bifur finished his version of events, he closed it and looked satisfied.

"That does seem to be in order."

"Good," Thorin said, standing up. "I would like to return to my family then. If there is nothing else," the officer seemed to have the good since to want to leave.

Mr. Bifur escorted him from the room and Thorin followed slowly behind. He returned to the day room where the doctor had finished his examinations of Kili and Fili and had moved onto Bella. He had draped a sheet over her to preserve her modesty, and was examining a gap which was centered over the skin on her side. He was feeling the bones in her ribcage.

"Fractured I believe," he said to her.

"Not broken then?" Thorin asked as he walked in.

"No I do not believe so. There should be some bruising and no small amount of pain, but the Lady should be well in three to four weeks."

Bella had clenched her lips together as he poked and prodded her a bit more, but he soon concluded his examination of her.

"Tea for the pain I should think. I would say something stronger, but you never know what way a young married woman might be in," the doctor explained.

"And the boys?" Thorin asked, avoiding the thought of a Bella with child.

"The younger should be woken every hour tonight, but is otherwise unharmed. The elder only has a few rope burns. I would suggest an early night for all and a day or two of rest."

It all seemed reasonably nonlife threatening, and Thorin was glad that his family appeared to have escaped this adventure only a little worse for wear. He escorted the doctor out himself and paused in the hall before returning to Bella and his nephews.

Could this be about the Arkenstone?

* * *

So for this one Thorin got to be nice again. I'm afraid I've made you all hate him in this story. Just remember we have to get to the emotional equivalent of Thorin throwing Bilbo off the side of Erebor.

I know it seems like Radagast was super OC, but there will be more for him in later chapters where he will be a bit odd. To keep with the period, a police officer would be VERY skittish to question the peerage about anything.

Next chapter should be on Wednesday. Thank you all SO much for you kind comments. I'm amazed that this has gotten such a positive response.


	10. A Gift

The next two weeks went by fairly quickly.

Bella did not leave the house at all which had made her go a bit stir crazy. Yet time was filled with the sweet chatter of Fili and Kili, the gentle hands of Mrs. Redfire and the Redfire brothers, and even the quite presence of Thorin.

Fili had let go whatever ill will he held his new Aunt and was willing to accept her as part of his family. Gone was distrust. Both boys had begun to sneak into Bella's room at night when they had nightmares about the attack or their mother's death. Kili's nightmares centered on far flung fears of what could have happened if he and his brother had been taken away. Fili relived the attack over and over again. He clung to Bella in fear when he would wake from a dream that involved a knife being plunged into Bella's throat. Sometimes Kili or his mother replaced Bella in the dream.

Somehow she had become a mother. Even though Bella had sworn to the boys up and down that she was not there to replace Dis. And Bella accepted, almost jealously, that they would never see her as a mother. Just a close aunt. And that was okay, as begrudging and hard as it was for her to admit. Perhaps her great failing was how she coveted love once she had it. Perhaps that was why even with Thorin she felt that sick pang in her chest.

He did not come to her for a week. Not that she could have had him. The day after the attack Bella bled and she would have turned him away in case. She ran her courses in a typical four days with her usual symptoms; headache, nausea, and a moderate ache in her lower stomach. It had ended and after three days of being free from blood Bella was certain Thorin was avoiding her.

Bella had swallowed her pride and knocked on his bedroom door one evening.

Thorin had bid her enter, and she had.

"Can I help you My Lady?" he had asked gruffly It had been a week of careful glances, light touches, and small and meaningless conversations. He had pulled her aside the day after the attack and with thumbs brushing her cheekbones, kissed her quite sweetly. A hoarse 'Thank You' had been whispered. That was all.

He asked if he could help her, but Bella hadn't wanted to be helped at all. She was so angry and so raw. How could he hold her at arm's length? How could he say the name of another woman in their bed when she had fought for his nephews? She had fought like a woman possessed, and had protected her new family like a lioness. Bella was not a china doll and she would not break. Was not broken EVEN with fractured ribs. She wanted to be touched and appreciated. She wanted to be his wife.

"No. I think I shall help myself," she had told him in an attempt to be coy. So she did. Bella had divested herself of her robe and had purposefully worn nothing underneath. She had walked ever so confidently towards her husband and kissed him soundly.

She had been gloriously in control. Her tongue the one to invade his mouth. Her hand reaching into his hair. She had removed his clothes and guided him to his bed. She had been the one to reach down and grip her husband's manhood. It was already quite erect, she had thought wickedly.

And it was she, letting go of all maidenly candor, who had placed herself astride her husband and found her way to pleasure.

It had been the most empowering moment of her life, as she made gasps and moans escape her husband's moth. Bella had felt the true meaning of femininity.

As he came he had pulled her down against his chest, ever so gently, and chanted in her ear again and again, "Niomh."

Bile rose in her throat and a very different pain than she had ever felt fluttered through her stomach.

She was no china doll though.

So Bella left her husband without a 'by your leave'. She left him cold in his bed still slick with her enjoyment.

They were loading up the carriage on the last day of September to go to Erebor when Bella was deemed well enough to leave the house.

She still did not wear of corset, but she wore a cloak to cover herself. None should be the wiser. The boys were still young enough, and family. It would not matter that their aunt was not properly attired in the carriage with them.

There had been a row the night before between Thorin and Bella on the safety of travel. Neither truly felt comfortable with her traveling alone with the boys. Bella did not wish to leave London at all. Thorin was insistent.

"And if were at attacked on the road? What then?" she had shouted at him.

"You will be traveling with Mr. Bifur and Mr. Bofur. I think you shall be safe enough. Once you are at Erebor you will be afforded every protection. It is much safer than London." He had all but snarled at her.

"Don't you care about our safety? Or even your own? What precautions will you be taking?"

"I will do well enough when I travel. And for you to dare say that I don't take the well-being and safety of my family seriously!"

She had stormed out. It had not been her finest moment.

The boys had been tucked into the carriage and now Bella stood before her husband and was trying to look at him and say the right thing. Words were not easy, but neither was their marriage.

"You've said you'll miss the boys. Will you miss me too Thorin?" she asked with a rueful twist of the lips.

He was looking at her far more gently than he had in a while. Much like he had looked their first night together or when she had been in shock after the attack.

"I shall miss you greatly Bella. Even more will I miss your stinging tongue" She smiled.

"You mean it?" Bella asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Truly I do," he said, and then after a pause, "When I get to Erebor we can talk things out. I think there has been much unsaid between us." He took her hand in his. "Marriage is for a very long time my dear, I would prefer us honest with each other."

It didn't make her feel better. In a way she was afraid of what he would say to her. Would the truth of Niomh come out? Would she hear the tale of the phantom woman who haunted her marriage bed?

"Not too honest I hope," she opted for playfully. "There are a ladies' secrets you know."

He laughed and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her cheek. He then handed her into the carriage and Bella was off with the boys.

It was a long trip to Erebor. A good week and a half. The safety of the boys had led Bella to opt out of visiting her Took relations. They would be in for a long and bumpy trip with few stops.

She was sure her hair would be completely gone after a week of Fili and Kili climbing the walls of the coach to get out. She would be driven to Bedlam.

* * *

As they trundled along that day Bella was surprised at the calm nature that greeted her. Kili seemed to come in and out of sleep, the carriage had some kind of soporific effect on him.

Fili on the other hand was willing to talk and told her about his childhood in Scotland and his mother.

"She was really pretty you know. Like Uncle Thorin but better looking."

"You don't think your Uncle handsome?" Bella had asked with a laugh.

"Oh uncle is fine I guess. He's just so grumpy looking all the time. My father never looked grumpy you know. He always had a smile. I remember him well enough. He took me out on my pony and he and mother would take me swimming in Lochs during the summer."

"That sounds quite lovely," Bella told him, remembering her parent's own happy marriage. She thought again of her father and wondered if he would be happy with the choices that she was making. Would he approve of the life she had so hastily chosen for herself?

"And father always sent gifts home to mother too. When he was away at war he would find something interesting of beautiful and send it home. When he went to India he sent home the finest silks and some really fascinating spices. Mother didn't use them much so Kili and I found them a few years ago and we made our cook experiment with them. Some of them were so spicy that Kili cried and mother got mad at us."

"I've heard of the spices of the East. I can't say I've tried many. Gandalf would sometimes bring them to my mother. She liked those sorts of things."

"Your mother sounds like an adventurous lady. I think she and mother would get along." Fili had told her.

"My mother was a wild Scottish lass. Yes, I imagine they would have liked each other a lot. Perhaps they are sitting in Heaven even now talking to each other about us."

"Do you think my mother and father are together again in Heaven?" Fili asked her.

"I am sure they are. I think we are always with the people who loved us and we loved. One day when I die I know that I will be with my parents and my cousins, and eventually you and Kili and your Uncle. And our mothers will certainly talk about us then. They will probably give me an ear full about how I should have let you run even wilder in the Scottish wild. I warn you Fili, I am a southern English lady. I'm not as bonnie as your mother or mine."

"I think you're alright Aunt Bella," Fili told her looking away a bit. He wasn't the best at sentimental moments.

"I'm glad you think so Nephew Fili," she told him, "I think you're alright too," and here she winked.

He decided his best response was to kick his brother and wake up Kili who was quite a pill after that. Bella had lectured Fili about not waking his brother up and then had to lecture Kili about good manners even if someone is rude and kicks you.

Each night they stopped at a road side inn and quietly took a room all together. They boys were in the habit of sleeping with Bella at this point so it was simpler to just keep them with her. She also felt much safer keeping them near her. Mr. Bifur and Mr. Bofur both took up rooms on either side of hers and the boys. This was not the most economic form of travel, but it enabled both men to keep an ear out for an intrusion and ensure that no one would be in a room next to the lady and the little lairdlings.

On the third day, with Kili sleeping once again, Fili gave Bella a most surprising gift. It even came with a speech that seemed like he had practiced.

"Aunt Bella, well there is something I want you to have. It isn't a big thing. Or even a very interesting one. But it means a lot to me." Here he handed her a linen.

"Did you embroider it?" Bella asked him, quite confused.

"No look inside," he said to her looking at her like she was an idiot.

Bella did, and inside was a small golden ring. It had some kind of inscription on the inside of the band that she did not understand. It was perhaps Greek? Maybe some kind of Cyrillic alphabet. Otherwise it looked very plain.

"Our father sent that home from Turkey. It was the last think he sent before he died," Fili told her.

"Oh no Fili. You and Kili should keep this!" Bella had exclaimed.

"No. Mother… she always wore a ring. Even after father died she always wore a wedding ring. She said it was what showed that she and father made a family."

"I suppose that can be true," Bella answered. "But there is no reason to give me this. We are a family without you giving me a ring."

"But you're married to Uncle," Fili explained to her. "And he didn't give you a ring. So how will everyone know that we're a family? Because we are Aunt Bella!" Fili looked so earnest. "Mother always said that a family would do anything for you. And you did Aunt Bella. You almost got killed," he looked away from her at the word. It was hard for Fili to think about death. "You almost got killed because you didn't want those men to hurt us. So we are family and I want the entire world that know that!"

"I could get a ring without taking the last gift your father gave your mother," Bella told him gently. "Surely it is very precious to you."

"It is. And that's why I want you to have it."

"Well let me know if you ever want to have it back Fili. Let's pretend I'm just borrowing it. It would make me feel better," she added when he looked aghast at the word 'borrow'.

"Just wear it," Fili told her. "Please."

So Bella slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit fairly well. It looked plain and old on her finger. With Fili's words in mind though, Bella could also see how it marked her as a woman who had a family. Who belonged to someone.

It was so nice. It had been nearly a month since her father had died. In that time Bella had somehow found two little boys who had wormed their ways completely into her heart. The three orphans belonged to each other now.

The ring was a gift from Fili.

It was precious to her.

* * *

Gosh once again the reviews were so kind! Thank you all so much. I'm glad that Bobby Radagast didn't get panned. He'll be in the next chapter and much more cannon :)

Next chapter will be sometime in the weekend loosely. I'm visiting a friend a few hour away so not sure how much time I'll have to write between that and work.

Thank you so much for reading. It means the world!


	11. Bandits

The Council of White did not meet often.

With heavily conflicting schedules and decidedly different positions in society it was often difficult for the members to come together covertly without affording mention.

It was Radagast who had sent word that it was time to meet again. Gandalf had raised his bushy brows straight into his hairline. Radagast never called meetings. The old officer was considered quite batty by most, and certainly not in any position in society. However, the bobby had been well born and attended fine schools. He had elected to join the Yard, and it was often his ear to the ground that alerted the Council of trouble.

They met in Rivendale Square, Elrond serving as the leader of their organization. The cloth was at the moment in good favor with the crown, and the Queen was quite glad to have their little ring of information aiding her realm. It had not been so with the Regency, things been kept much more under wraps.

The Council had shifted over the years. When Gandalf had joined some thirty years ago he had been the youngest member. Now he was its oldest, and the most senior member amongst them. When he was young he had spent his time running all over the world on Council business. Now that he was much aged he rarely went abroad, and he let the Lady of Lothlórien deal with the woes of China and India.

The fair young woman had been the most recent addition to their Council. The Lady Galadriel was a cousin of Elrond's. Fair as the day, she and her husband were well versed in many languages and were adept ambassadors. It had been the Lady's rather clever moves in China both financially and relationally that had brought her name before the Council for condensation.

Gandalf had been quite glad of it. His old bones were tired. Elrond, Radagast, and Saruman were not fit for ambassadorship in any case.

Not to mention that there had been whispers. Whispers of treachery in Crimea, a war not so very far gone now, and more treachery yet and trouble brewing. Reports of fires from Russia to Germany. He could feel it stiffly in the air. Something was brewing. It may not come to fruition for many years yet, but there was an evil in the world. Bred from distrust and the rapid advancement of killing machines.

Gandalf shook his head, no. Now was not the time.

They all found themselves sitting around Elrond's dining table before the afternoon began, and it was with great interest that Gandalf observed the room.

Radagast, dressed in his more casual style, looked a tad mad with too many coats, a tilted hat, and what looked to be bird feathers in his scraggly sideburns.

Saruman in his typical formal attire, looking almost as if he were to attend to the Queen later. That was a possibility of course, being her chief of staff.

And there was the lovely Lady. She was in a pale chiffon dress that should have washed her out terribly or at the very least looked inappropriate for the season. Somehow, she looked glowing and magnificent. An effulgent woman.

Last of course was Elrond. He looked upset to say the least. He was dressed in a plainer priest robe, and could have passed in any monastery as a simple man instead of one of great sanding.

It was Elrond who called the meeting to order. "I dare say it has been many months since we have all met," he began. "There is much to report to one another. However, as tradition dictates the one who calls the meeting has first floor. Radagast, if you will."

Gandalf preferred Elrond's minimal speeches. There had been many other leaders of the Council, Gandalf had been under at least six. All of them were quite talkative and had been difficult to gain the floor from.

Radagast stood, looking a bit put out at having to speak. "Well… I…" he began hearteningly. "I wouldn't have called on you all. That is to say, I know something is happening and I can't puzzle it out. It's as if the cogs in my brain as caught on something and won't turn." He hit his head with an audible smack and started to wring his hands.

"There was an attack you see, near three weeks ago. On the new Lady Durinson of Erebor and the Lord's nephews"

Gandalf let the air pass out of his lungs slowly. An attack on Bella Baggins. He had known that putting her in the position of Lady of Erebor would lead to trouble. He had planned as much. But so soon. It seemed the desperation he had suspected was deeply seeded.

"And attack on a noble family is quite unusual," Lady Galadriel murmured.

"I fail to see how it involves the Council though," Saruman added imperiously.

"It wouldn't" Radagast added. His eyes were batting around the room quickly. "But with the death of Lady Dis, and this most recent attack, and the fires that are going up on the continent."

"I agree Radagast," Gandalf said firmly. His fellow Council members looked at, quite surprised. "I too have been keeping an ear to the ground. Something is wrong. Something is changing. I have gotten report that the death of Lady Dis was no accident."

"That is a grave accusation to make Gandalf," Elrond said, fixing him with a steely gaze.

"I have limited proof as of yet, but there have been whispers. Of a Dragon from the East. It is my belief that he wants something from the Lord of Erebor and will not rest until he gets it."

"I have head tale of the Dragon of the East," Lady Galadriel added. Her voice misty and shrouded.

"Do you believe him a threat, My Lady?" Elrond asked.

"It is all clouded. All these whispers and rumors. Things are changing and the Council should be watching," the Lady replied.

"Watch we shall then," said Elrond. Face grim, and jaw set.

* * *

They were nearly at the Wall when it all went to Hell.

Bella had been dozing peacefully off next to Kili and Fili when the distinct sound of gunfire could be heard. Quite close by. The carriage picked up with the sound of the fire and Bella found herself jolted out of her seat and suddenly wide awake. Fili, who had been reading a book, looked up with a startled expression. Kili's head hit carriage seat when Bell had been knocked to the floor, and his eyes popped upon with surprise.

More gunfire sounded and they could hear Bifur and Bofur shouting from outside, but not distinct words. What on Earth was happening?

Bella wrapped Kili into her arms and looked at Fili fearfully. Thorin had said that he thought the attack on the boys had been planned. That it was somehow connected to the death of his sister. She had warned him, hadn't she? That the road would not be safe if that was the case. That they should all stay together as a family to reach Erebor. Who knew how many men were out there now? Chasing them down and seeking to rip her boys from her arms.

More gunfire.

It was decidedly louder outside the carriage. The drapes were drawn and Bella found herself too much of coward to look.

Something happened, she wasn't sure what, but the carriage was suddenly tipping at a fast speed. They were horizontal and sliding along the ground. Bella hit her head on the side of the carriage, now on the ground, but was able to shield Kili from the worst of it.

Fili had tumbled too, but had braced himself with his hands.

There was more noise outside, shouting and gunfire. Then the door was wrenched open and Bella was startled to see a strange man with a thin and lanky face. He reached inside the carriage and grabbed onto her wrist. She pulled away harshly, but for a thin man his grip was strong. He kept a hold of her and yanked her free of the carriage. She had the foresight to let go of Kili and pray that the two boys would stay together. Perhaps even unnoticed by the men. "Get to the horses," she hissed as best she could without the thin man hearing.

There were many of them all around. Near fifteen. Bella looked around frantically for Mr. Bifur and Mr. Bofur. She wished she had not. Mr. Bifur was at the front of the carriage in the driver's seat. A bullet had gone through his neck.

Mr. Bofur was at the back, still alive, but bleeding horribly from a shot to his chest. He was being held with a knife to his throat.

It was apparent that the carriage had tipped from a broken wheel axle, it looked shot off, and the horses had been half cut from their restraint. One was dead. The other three anxiously snorting and stamping the ground.

A large man approached. He had a double chin and a thick stupid look upon his face. Somehow he shared the same pinched facial structure of the man who had grabbed her from the carriage, just with too much weight and stupidity in his face to account for a small countenance.

"You name, My Lady," the large man said with a mocking bow. His diction was quite good despite his dumb look.

"My name is… it's Lady Durinson of Erebor," Bella said haltingly. She wasn't sure if she truly wanted them to know who she was.

"Ah, the wife of the great Earl of Erebor," the fat man said with glitter in his eyes. "We were hoping to come across you lot."

Bella felt her blood run cold. They were hoping? It was known that they had been traveling?

"My good sir," Bella attempted, trying to keep her head about her. They could yet let them live. What did they want? If it was coins surely she could pay them. Surely something could be arranged. At least for the release of the boys. "I have no idea why you have accounted me in the manner. Please state your demands and let us go free."

"Demands" the fat man laughed, the men around him began to cackle as well.

"The lady speaks as if she had anything to give us!" They all laughed more, as if her fear was some great joke

"Please sir," Bella tried again. "My manservant needs medical attention and there are children in attendance. Whatever you seek, if it is in my power to give, it shall be given."

"There is a bounty there is" the fat man told. He had a hard and horrible look in his eyes. "For those two boys, the heirs of Erebor."

"Whatever the bounty is, I will match it." Bella told him firmly.

"Oh what a funny lady we have here lads," the fat man exclaimed again with a laugh. The rest of his vultures joined him in this amusement. They called obscenities at her for her stupid and foolishness.

"Tell me, Lady Durinson," the fat man continued on, still looking far too amused at the situation she was in. "Do you have with you 100,000 quid?"

One hundred thousand pounds? It was nearly three times her dowry. She was not sure even Thorin had such an amount in liquid and ready form. Who on Earth wanted Fili and Kili for such an amount?

Bella looked around desperately. The thin man was watching her conversation with the fat man too carefully and had neglected his one duty. The boys had slipped out of the carriage unnoticed in the coming dusk and had been able to cut lose on the horses with one of Fili's knives. They were not moving.

"Please PLEASE," Bella said loudly hoping that every eye was on her. There were no longer any men mounted on stallions. They were making camp just off the road. A foolish choice should someone ride by and see the tipped carriage, but perhaps they were sure of their ability to match anyone who came across them all. "My Grandfather, he is a DAYS ride from here. In Tuckborough. Just past the wall to the EAST. PLEASE let me GO. I can get you your money."

If the men noticed anything odd about her diction they said nothing all of the fixed on her and laughing at her foolishness. They did not believe her that the money could be there. Bella glanced quickly to see if the boys were moving. If they had understood. It appeared they had as they were mounted now, leaning down in the saddle and slowly moving behind the camp where the other horses were. There was forest behind there, if they could make the tree line unnoticed perhaps they would escape.

A scene was needed then.

"You don't understand!" She said once again, "I have the money! I am the heir to a wealthy Earldom and the wife to another. I can get you your coin." These were lies but it did not matter. The fat man approached her

"That bounty on your head, it's worth far more than the false promises of a Lord's whore." A perfect opportunity then.

Bella flung herself at the fat man, attempting to land any blow that she could on him. To make him hurt. His men rushed forward hoping to defend their leader and dragged her off him.

"You'll pay for that you bitch," he hissed through a split lip. He nodded at the man who help Mr. Bofur. Mr. Bofur was leaning heavily against the carriage. Clearly the blood loss was heavily effecting him.

The man slit Mr. Bofur's throat. Blood instantly gushed out and Mr. Bofur let out a few chocking breaths. He then fell forward limply. Clearly dead.

Bella cried out in horror at their cruelty. This was all too much for her to handle. How had this happened? Why did Thorin have so many enemies but clearly no idea that they would attack like this?

Bella chanced a glance once more to where the boys had been. They were gone into the dark forest, heading east. Thank the Lord.

Mr. Bifru and Bofur were dead. The boys faced uncertainty in the forest. She was held captive by a group of bandits.

She dropped into a dead faint.


	12. Riddles in the Dark

Bella awoke with a start.

Her head smacked backwards painfully on something hard, and she could hear her gasping breaths. It took a few moments for Bella to regain her wits. She felt disoriented. She couldn't see, and at first the startling fear of being blind hit her. But no, it was simply dark. Pitch black and she was outside. She could feel a slight breeze on her face. There were glowing embers not too far off. From a fire.

It all came back slowly. The attack. The boys. Mr. Bofur and Mr. Bifur. She almost let a sob escape her lips, but she wasn't interested in letting her captors know she was awake.

She was tied to a tree. That had been what she had hit her head on. Her arms ached from being tied backwards around it. Her ribs, still tender, pulsed with pain. She was thankful that she hadn't worn a corset.

Her minds felt so muggy. What should she be doing? How could she get away? Did the boys escape or were the bandits out looking for them? Were they alive?

How could she let Thorin know?

Her whole body was trembling. Her teeth began to chatter together. Still, she told herself. Stay still. Do not alert them to your wakefulness.

Her final fight with Thorin echoed in her mind. Hadn't she asked for some form a guard? Or at the very least to not leave his side?

No. She wouldn't blame him. His argument that a small coach, with no markings, would be the better option hadn't been a bad one. They would draw less attention of the road, he had said. He had made sure their travel plans were a secret. The fat man, the leader of the bandits, had even said that they were simply hoping that they had found them.

She wondered if any other carriages had met a deadly fate.

More guards would have alerted the bandits, maybe even others, that they were a valuable target. It was true. They had been found this time out of chance. If the bandits had overcome the guards there would not have been an accident of chance. They would have been sure in their knowledge.

She was still shaking.

The leaves and bushes were shaking too. From the wind? No. It wasn't the wind. There was something behind her. Something she couldn't see. It was the clear sound of something moving through the underbrush. Slowly coming towards her.

 _Gollum, Gollum_

It was a strange coughing sound. Starting in the back of the throat and seeming to explode wetly out of whoever's mouth.

So it wasn't an animal. Or at least she didn't think an animal made a sound like that.

"Who's there?" she asked softly. Not too loud. She still didn't want the rest of the men to know she was awake.

"Who's there she asks," came a harsh and raspy voice. It was very near her. She looked around desperately. There was a shine nearby. Like two large and luminous fish eyes. It must be the eyes of whoever had just spoken.

"Please, either help me or leave," she said. She felt uneasy. Whoever this was seemed almost inhuman with the chill they brought to her spine.

"Helps she asks for." The cough came again, _Gollum Gollum,_ "Does the pretty little precious want help."

A finger touched her cheek and she let out a yelp. Her heart was jumping out of her chest. Quiet and still. Quiet and still, Bella. She began to chant the mantra in her head,

"Please, don't" she hissed. "Don't touch me."

"Oh but the pretty precious needs us. Oh yes she does. So the pretty precious should let us tooouch." The last word was a hiss and his hand was more fully upon her face. She felt her body convulse.

"Please, do you know what happened to the two boys?" She asked desperately. It did not seem like he was going away, but he might know something.

"The two ickle children." His big eyes were now quite close to her own. She saw a gaunt ape like face. Somehow hollow and perfectly round. He had straggly hair and rank breath.

"Yes, my nephews," She affirmed to him.

"Hmmms," he seemed to consider her. "I will tells the precious all she wants to knows. If she lets us do what we likes with her."

Bella felt instantly repulsed. There were novels about of these types of things. Of women whose virtue was taken from them. Rape. She felt like she was going to be sick.

Her voice felt caught in her throat as tried to think of some way out of it all. "How about this," she said with great hesitation. "We can make a wager."

His eyes seemed to grow quite wide with excitement. "Ohh a wager. We likes to bet. _Gollum_ " he ended with a great wracking cough. Spittle hit her cheek.

"A game then," she said, her voice cracking. "Riddles. If I win you help me escape to a horse. If you win…" she let it trail off, not daring to say what _he_ would win.

"Yessss," he hissed. "We likes riddles. I will start." He said firmly. His eyes seemed to take in the breadth of her body.

He let a few more wracking coughs, and then began. "What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?"

"Easy!" said Bella happily. Relief that she knew this one. "Mountain, I suppose."

The gaunt man did not look pleased. "Does the precious guess easy? The next will not be" he said firmly.

"My turn. Thirty white horses on a red hill, first they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

That was all she could think of to ask- the idea of eating was rather on her mind. She was frightfully hungry and needed to relieve herself since her heart had begun to calm with the start of the riddles.

"Chestnuts, chestnuts," he hissed. Her heart leapt, wrong! "Teeth! Teeth, my precious; but we has only six!" Then he asked his second.

"Voiceless it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters."

"Half a moment!" cried Bella, who was still getting her wits back. The answer came, "Wind, wind of course," she said, and she was so pleased that she made up a riddle on the spot.

"An eye in a blue face saw an eye in a green face. "That eye is like to this eye" said the first eye, "But in low place not in high place.""

"ss, ss, ss," said the gaunt man. He was the cook for the little group of bandits and often hid back in the dark forest as they attacked the unsuspecting. He liked the cool and dark trees and preferred to stay clear of the harsh sun.

"Ss, ss, my preciouss," he said to Bella. "Sun on the daisies she means, she does."

Bella felt her stomach drop unhappily. She could tell that he was losing patience with this game and was looking for her to lose. He seemed ready to fall upon her at any moment.

He spoke his next riddle. "It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, and cannot be smelt. It lies behinds tars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, kills laughter."

Unfortunately for the man, Bella had head that sort of thing before; and the answer was all round her any way. "Dark!" she said without even scratching her head.

"A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid," she asked to gain time, until she could think of a really hard one. This one was dreadfully easy in Bella's opinion but it took the man much longer than she expected. He hissed to himself, and still did not answer, he whispered and spluttered.

After some time, Bella became impatient. "Well, what is it?" she said. "The answer's not a kettle boiling over, as you seem to think from the whispers you're making."

"Give us a chance; let her give us a chance, my precious"

"Well," said Bella after giving him a long chance. The darkness pressing in on her dreadfully and her heart accelerating. Perhaps she would get free after all.

"Egges it is!" Her heart dropped and she felt sick all over again.

"Alive without breath, as cold as death, never thirsty, ever drinking, all in mail never clinking." Said the horrid little man.

This one took Bella a good amount of time, but the answer blessedly did come. "Fish!" she exclaimed and once again the man looked ready to disregard their game and fall upon her.

Bella was out of riddles, at least as far as her frightened mind could think of. Her hands, tied together behind the tree, had been clutching at each other. Her hands were clammy. She could still feel the little ring that Fili had gifted her.

"What does the inscription say on the inside of my wedding band?" she asked.

"Not fair! Not fair!" he hissed. "It isn't fair, my precious, to ask what your foul ring says."

"What does the inscription say on the inside of my wedding band?" she asked again, as loud as she dared for fear of the men at the camp coming over.

"S-s-s-s," hissed the man. "The precious must give us three guesses,"

"Very well! Guess away!" said Bella.

"Love," spat the man. "Love always, or some other such filthy rot."

"Wrong," said Bella, who luckily had no idea what the ring said, and could not lie. "Guess again!"

"S-s-s-s-," said the man. He was much more upset and Bella was quite sure he would soon quit their game and no longer play by their rules.

"Safe travel," he said, possibly thinking of the irony of her unfortunate trip.

"Wrong," said Bella. "Last guess."

Now the man, Gollum as she had started calling him in her mind for his dreadful cough, was a much worse state then when Bella had asked him the egg-question. He hissed and spluttered and rocked himself backwards and forwards, and slapped his feet on the forest floor, and wriggled and squirmed; but still he did not dare to waste his last guess.

"Come on!" said Bella, sure that she would win. "I'm waiting." She gave him still more time before finally insisting, "Time's up!"

"Nothing!" shrieked Gollum so loud that Bella was sure the men at camp would come over.

"Wrong again," said Bella after a moment once she was sure the men at camp were not rushing over.

She prayed that he would not cheat her. He looked ready to disregard their riddle game completely in favor of falling upon her. A new tactic was needed. "Please, sir." She said softly. Looking up at him with imploring eyes. "Please, if I am indeed precious to you, please help me escape. I don't want to die."

That seemed to sway him, and though Gollum did not look willing to do so, she felt him creep around behind her and use a knife to cut the bonds that held her to the tree.

She whispered to him as he came around the other side. "Did you hear what happened to my nephews?"

He seemed reluctant to answer, but did. "They sent menses out to find them, but they did not. The Great Leader, he thought that you might be worth giving to the Dragon instead. That the Lord would give up his treasure for his pretty little precious." Gollum reached out and touched her face once more.

She tried not to back away, hoping that keeping him calm would result in a speedy get away.

"What treasure?"

Did Thorin have a great treasure that he had not mentioned? Did he know why his sister had been murdered and why his family had been attacked?

Gollum did not want to answer. "It is a treasure," he hissed slowly, "a treasure that gives the Dragon the right to rule over all the hordes of the easts."

"I don't know about that," Bella told him. He did not look surprised. Instead he took her by the hand and helped her to creep around the camp. It was apparent that the men were all asleep and Bella realized that Gollum had been called upon to keep guard. He would be punished for her escape surely.

They reached where the horses had been tethered, and Gollum reluctantly released one's reigns for her. He handed her the reigns. He helped her saddle the beast, and even handed her a bag with food and a water bag. "The road is thats way," he said pointing up a slope to the right.

"Which way is north-east? Towards the wall?" she asked, completely turned around.

He pointed her in the direction.

"Thank you sir, I will never forget this kindness. You are a true gentleman." It was a lie, but one kindness deserved another. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek and quickly, before he could react, swung herself into the saddle. The jolt hurt her horribly, but she was worried he would change his mind about letting her go. It was still well within his power to assault her.

It appeared the kiss had left him in a stooper, and she used his distraction to urge her horse towards the road. Towards her grandfather and hopefully the boys. God willing Fili and Kili would be there before she was, and would be fed and watered with an express on the way to Thorin.

God willing she would not be attacked in the night.

God willing Thorin would give up whatever treasure he held so that this Dragon would leave their family alone. All this death and all this suffering, and for what?

Bella did not know that Thorin was wrong about what the Dragon wanted. Thorin was certain it was the families Arkenstone, safely hidden in Erebor. Thorin himself had not gazed upon the stone since his father's death.

What Bella did not realize was that the treasure being sought was around her dainty finger in the form of a ring.


End file.
